Partir una estrella en dos
by Alphabetta
Summary: Perder el vínculo con tu alma gemela duele como perder un brazo. Deidara tuvo un alma gemela una vez. Obito aún la tiene pero se niega a aceptar la maldición que el destino le ha echado encima.
1. Chapter 1

**Para la Tobidei Week 2019**

**Día 5: AU de almas gemelas**

* * *

Un objeto fino y suave recorriendo su cara lo despertó. Obito gruñó y abrió los ojos. Las caras de sus dos primos pequeños estaban ahí a poca distancia de la suya. Maldijo internamente. El cansancio acumulado de haber dormido mal las noches anteriores hizo que por fin lo venciese el sueño mientras veía "Kagemasa 3" con los niños que se suponía que debía cuidar.

Se sentó en el sofá de golpe.

—¡Mierda! —masculló.

Ellos dieron un grito ahogado.

—¡Dijo una palabrota! —susurró Itachi a Shisui, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera.

Los niños hacían lo que podían para aguantarse la risa sin conseguirlo. Este último se escondió algo en la espalda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¡Nada!

Más risas.

Tras hacerle cosquillas en la panza, Obito consiguió que soltara lo que llevaba. Un rotulador negro. Al notar que lo miraban a la cara demasiado, comprendió lo que posiblemente habían hecho.

—Ah... No me digan que...

Fue hasta el baño y se miró al espejo. Le habían dibujado un bigote negro y una perilla. Círculos rojos en sus mejillas y largas pestañas alrededor de los ojos.

Un rotulador rojo cayó del bolsillo de Itachi.

—¡Te ves bien así!

—Escuchen —Obito se aclaró la garganta—... Yo no le digo a la tía Mikoto que hicieron esto, si ustedes no le dicen que yo me dormí mientras los cuidaba. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Es que tenías que estar despierto, Obito-niichan? —preguntó Itachi.

Cazado por un niño de cuatro años. Pequeño sabelotodo...

Obito miró el revés de su mano, donde le habían dibujado un arcoíris. Como no sabía qué contestar, desvió el tema.

—¿Dónde están el resto de rotuladores?

—Sólo usamos el rojo y el negro —dijo Shisui.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y este de aquí? ¿Apareció por arte de magia? —Obito señaló su mano.

—¡Sí! —contestaron ambos.

Antes de que pudiera registrarlos para confiscarles el resto de las pruebas del delito, la puerta de la calle se abrió. Obito oyó un ruido de tacones. Su tía acababa de llegar.

Los niños le explicaron que les había dejado pintarle la cara y él decidió perdonarlos por no mencionar su inesperada siesta. Mikoto buscó en su bolso, sacó un billete de cincuenta ryo de su cartera por el trabajo de esa semana y le dijo que podía irse ya.

Era un poco más de lo acordado. Contento por la sorpresa, Obito le dio las gracias y fue a comprarse un helado. El día venía caluroso y el aire soplaba templado a pesar de que acababan de entrar en septiembre. No tenía ganas ningunas de volver a la escuela, pero disfrutaría al máximo de los pocos días libres que le quedaban.

Con el resto del dinero, entró a una tienda de videojuegos de segunda mano y salió de ella con un nuevo juego que llevaba meses queriendo probar. El que lo atendió no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo. Grosero.

Entonces se dio cuenta que todo el mundo seguía mirándolo. Los niños lo señalaban y la gente de su edad se reía de él.

Ahí recordó que, emocionado por la paga se había olvidado de lavarse la cara antes de salir.

—¡Mierda! —gritó en voz alta, parándose en seco.

* * *

—¡Pero Deidara! ¿Qué te hiciste?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, hm?

Su madre dejó a un lado el jarrón que estaba pintando. Deidara la miró reír a carcajadas sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—No me digas que has ido todo pintarrajeado por la calle.

—Quería dibujar un arcoíris, pero se me acabó el papel. Kurotsuchi lo usó todo para hacer molinillos de viento —Deidara le mostró el revés de su mano izquierda—. ¡Así que lo dibujé aquí!

—¿Y lo de la cara?

Deidara se tocó la mejilla. Ahora que se daba cuenta, su amiga también lo miraba riendo.

—No me pinté en la cara, hm.

—Entonces... ¿Ella te gastó una broma?

—Nah. Me habría enterado. Kuro no es tan buena.

—Como digas —su madre rió otra vez—. Ya se está haciendo tarde. Ve a bañarte y lávate bien esa cara. Ni se te ocurra irte a la cama así.

—Está bien.

Deidara gruñó en protesta y se fue del taller familiar. No fue a ducharse, sino a su cuarto. Se arrodilló frenta a su armario y abrió el último cajón. Apartó varias camisetas a un lado hasta que dio con una carpeta gruesa en la cual guardó los dibujos que acababa de hacer. Algún día sería un gran artista. Era lo que pensaba cada vez que los volvía a ver uno por uno para notar diferencias y mejoras en su estilo.

—¡Deidara! ¡Te preparé la bañera antes de que vinieras! —oyó decir a su madre—. ¡Entra ya o se te hará tarde!

—¡Ya voy! —respondió.

Sacó ropa limpia, tomó unas toallas y pasó al cuarto de baño. El aire se sentía húmedo, cálido y pegajoso. El vaho ya había empañado el espejo y Deidara se puso de puntillas para poder limpiarlo con su manga.

Su cara estaba limpia. Ni rastro de los supuestos garabatos de los que su madre hablaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a desnudarse y no le dio más vueltas.

* * *

Tuvo que pedir prestada la botella de desmaquillante de su abuela para borrar bien toda la tinta de su cara, pero Obito finalmente lo había conseguido. No sin antes frotar hasta dejarla roja y sensible. Se observó bien al espejo buscando restos, antes de darse por satisfecho. Luego vio el arcoíris en su mano y mojó una bolita de algodón más en líquido desmaquillante.

Algo, no supo qué, le impidió borrar el dibujo. Los trazos eran firmes, impropios de unos críos de esa edad. Seguro era cosa de su primo Shisui, al que le gustaban las manualidades más que a Itachi, que era más de deportes. Además era bonito, le gustaba mirarlo. Decidió que no se lo borraría aún, así que recogió la pila de algodones sucios, pisó el pedal de la papelera y los echó dentro.

Fue mientras hacía la cena para él y su abuela, cuando Obito notó que su mano estaba limpia otra vez y no tenía recuerdo alguno de habérsela limpiado.

O tal vez lo había hecho y se había olvidado. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

* * *

—¿Has venido en bicicleta con la acera llena de hielo? ¡Estás loco!

Deidara apoyó el manillar en la fachada de la casa y se quitó el gorro de lana y la bufanda. Nada más lo hizo, el gélido aire invernal golpeó su cara.

—No se va tan mal, sólo he estado a punto de resbalarme un par de veces —vaho blanquecino salía de su boca y pronto se disipala en el aire.

Kurotsuchi se golpeó la frente con la mano. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

—El día que te rompas una pierna voy a reírme por cinco minutos seguidos antes de ir a ayudarte.

—Porque eres malvada. Por desgracia para ti no voy a caerme, hm.

—Eso tú no lo sabes. Y pasa antes de que entre más frío de la calle. Mi padre va a hacer chocolate caliente en un rato.

Deidara subió la pequeña escalinata frente a la puerta de entrada, se descalzó y se quitó los guantes y el abrigo. Desde ahí se escuchaban las voces de los personajes de la serie que veían todos los días.

—Entonces llegué justo a tiempo —pasó al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá frente al televisor.

—Deidara-nii... ¿Qué llevas ahí escrito? —Kurotsuchi levantó levemente la barbilla, con la vista fija en su mano.

—Nada —al mirar, se dio cuenta que tenía la palma de la mano llena de palabras raras—. ¿Pero qué mierda...?

Kurotsuchi se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano. Deidara dio un tirón, tapándola de su vista.

—¿¡Has copiado en el examen!? —sonaba divertida, casi emocionada.

—¡No!

—¡Has copiado en el examen!

—¡Te he dicho que no!

Deidara miró de nuevo lo que tenía escrito en la mano, sin poder evitar que su amiga echase un vistazo.

—Anfi —leyó Kurotsuchi—... Anfíbios creo que dice... Oxígeno O... Azufre S... Selenio Se... Parece algo de química pero no entiendo bien. Esta letra es horrible.

—¿Ves? No puedo ser yo, hm —replicó Deidara.

—Y no damos química...

El televisor fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella sala de estar por unos segundos. Deidara intentó ignorar esa sensación molesta en su mente. Se escupió en la mano e intentó borrar el texto, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Y si...?

—¡Tienes un alma gemela! —Lo interrumpió Kurotsuchi a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Justo el pensamiento que estaba tratando de evitar. Se solía decir que sólo una de cada diez personas tenía un alma gemela. Deidara nunca pensó que él pudiera ser uno. Aquello no le gustó. Se negaba a que le impusieran a alguien con quien estar.

—Qué tontería, hm. Además no quiero tener novia.

—Dicen que es suuuper romántico —lo molestó Kurotsuchi, pestañeando exageradamente.

—Asco.

—Y que cuando la encuentres deberás besarla en la boca.

Deidara hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

—Puaj.

—Y con lengua y todo —acompañó sus palabras haciendo ruidos con la boca.

Solo con pensar en lamer la lengua de otra persona a Deidara se le revolvía el estómago.

—Ya cállate. Me quitaste las ganas de chocolate.

—¡Mejor! ¡Más para mí!

La sensación extraña se intensificó. Su corazón latía más rápido. Deidara apretó el puño para no tener que verse la mano. Ya no importaba, porque el destino o lo que fuera lo había emparejado con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

¿Quién sería?

—Me pregunto quién es tu alma gemela —dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Yo no —mintió él.

—¿Será alguien de la escuela?

—Ugh. Espero que no.

—Si tienen clases de química seguro ya van al instituto. ¡Es una chica mayor que tú! O un chico... No olvides que también podría ser un chico.

—Dije que me da igual, hm —el mal humor de Deidara habló por él.

—Un estudiante de instituto con mala letra que copia en los exámenes.

Kurotsuchi no dejó de inventar teorías sobre su alma gemela, cada una más estrafalaria que la anterior. Él acabó por ignorarla mientras sorbía su chocolate caliente sin ganas sólo porque se negaba a dárselo a ella.

* * *

La culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando la tenía Hidan.

Fue mientras estaba encerrado en su cuarto, después de haber discutido con su madre y golpeado la pared de su cuarto hasta despellejarse los nudillos, cuando Deidara recordó sin repulsión que tenía un alma gemela.

De no ser por el imbécil de su compañero no lo habrían expulsado tres días justo casi acabando el curso. Sabía que arriesgarse a ser expulsado podría hacer que los institutos a los que había solicitado plaza lo rechazasen, pero no iba a dejar que el muy imbécil le faltase el respeto como le faltó y se echó sobre él.

Aún le dolía el labio hinchado, pero dicho dolor se disipaba al ver la sangre reseca de Hidan bajo sus uñas.

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué Kurotsuchi no podía ponerse un poco en su lugar? Igual que sus profesores. Igual que su madre. Igual que el resto del maldito mundo.

Deidara sintió que la única fuente de compresión que le quedaba tal vez viniera de esa puerta que siempre se había negado a abrir. Incluso entonces, cuando nada más que el simple pensamiento de tener esa conexión ahí lo consolaba, dudaba de si era parte de él o parte de ese ridículo instinto místico que provocaba la unión entre almas gemelas o lo que fuera eso.

Deidara sintió la tentación de meterse a internet a buscar información, justo lo que siempre había evitado. En su lugar se tiró a la cama, acariciándose la mano. ¿Habría visto su alma gemela aquel arcoíris que dibujó? Tal vez no. O tal vez no lo asoció a eso, sino... ¿Por qué no le habría contestado? Grosero.

¿Y por qué se preocupaba por eso tan de repente?

Buscó un bolígrafo en su cartera y lo apoyó en la piel de su mano izquierda. No sabía qué decir, así que hizo otro dibujo, sólo para tantear el terreno. Un dragón con las alas extendidas.

Después dejó caer el bolígrafo al edredón e intentó olvidarse del tema. Intentó olvidarse de que si no le respondían, iba a disgustarse más aún.

* * *

Zetsu dormía a su lado con los auriculares puestos. Obito no comprendía como, con el autobús dando saltitos con cada bache en aquella agreste carretera rural.

Las conversaciones, las canciones y el alboroto del viaje de ida se habían desvanecido. Todo el mundo estaba cansado tras los tradicionales días de acampada en el Valle del Fin que solía organizar la escuela para el viaje de fin de curso.

Medio dormido, Obito escuchaba una canción que hablaba de arcoíris y de alguien que se había dado por vencido en la vida. No entendía por qué le gustaba, pero lo hacía. El ritmo animado no concordaba con la melancolía de la letra, tal vez era eso.

Cuando vio aparecer esos trazos en su mano, lo primero que Obito pensó fue que era una alucinación. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su vista. Parpadeó varias veces pero la línea no sólo no se iba, sino que seguía haciéndose más larga, formando una figura.

A Obito se le aceleró el pulso y aquel arcoíris en su mano que desapareció por arte de magia volvió a su mente. ¿Podía ser...?

—¡Zetsu! —zarandeó el brazo de su amigo—. ¡Zetsu! ¡Zetsu! ¡Zetsu!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Su amigo bostezó mientras se desperezaba—. ¿Ya hemos llegado?

Obito puso el revés de su mano a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Ves? ¡No eres el único que tiene un alma gemela! ¡Yo también tengo una! ¡Mi alma gemela acaba de dibujar un dragón en su mano!

Zetsu examinó el dibujo y volvió a acomodarse en el respaldo.

—Lo has dibujado tú, a mi no me puedes engañar, Tobi.

—Yo no dibujo así de bien —replicó—. Y puedes intentar borrarlo si quieres. No se irá. Mi alma gemela dibuja tan bien... ¡Vaya artista!

Siempre fantaseó con tener un alma gemela y ahora no podía borrarse la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

—Tiene que ser Rin —respondió como si fuera un hecho—. ¿Recuerdas aquella calavera que dibujó en la pizarra? ¿Y el corazón anatómicamente correcto? ¿No era la mejor calavera y el mejor corazón anatómicamente correcto que viste en tu vida?

Obito no podía apartar la vista del dragón que le había dibujado Rin.

—A Rin no le gustan los dragones. Le gustan las vísceras.

—¡Le gustan los animales también! ¡Para eso estudiará veterinaria en la universidad, todo encaja!

—No te engañes, Tobi —Zetsu rió—. Los dragones no existen, no los va a poder diseccionar.

—Qué tonto eres —se quejó Obito—. Tiene que ser ella. No puede ser nadie más.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas entonces? Si es ella, tendrá el dragón dibujado en la mano.

Obito no se levantó inmediatamente. Una sensación desagradable y pesada se asentó en su vientre. No sabía si quería descubrir o no que Rin podía no ser su alma gemela. No quería a nadie más que no fuera ella.

—¿No te atreves? —se burló Zetsu.

—¿Cómo fue? Cuando descubriste al otro Zetsu —preguntó Obito.

—Bueno, fue divertido que mi alma gemela se llamase como yo.

Una vez conoció al otro Zetsu, y a pesar de llamarse igual eran como el día y la noche. A Obito no le cayó bien, aunque nunca le diría a su amigo que le daba algo de envidia que él tuviera a alguien destinado. No era la primera vez que fantaseaba con descubrir que Rin era su alma gemela, pero si la realidad era distinta entonces no estaba interesado.

—¡Esto de las almas gemelas es una tontería! ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!

—Tú te lo pierdes —Zetsu perdió el interés en él y volvió a activar la música de su reproductor—. Es un vínculo muy diferente a los demás. Nadie puede entenderlo excepto quien lo tiene.

—¿Cómo es? —su amigo no reaccionó, Obito le sacó uno de los auriculares del oído y le obligó a prestarle atención—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Zetsu esbozó una media sonrisa, mirándolo con sus ojos ámbar casi amarillos.

—Es como... Estar incompleto. Y por fin algo encaja y te sientes completo en su compañía.

Obito se puso en pie. Quería sentirse así. Sonaba como algo increíble que valía la pena experimentar.

—Ya vuelvo.

—Suerte, Tobi —canturreó.

Rin estaba sentada casi al final del autobús junto a Kakashi. Estaban leyendo un libro juntos. Si resultaba ser ella, ya no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para romper ese vínculo especial del que hablaba Zetsu. Obito apretó el puño, ignorando los celos que siempre afloraban cuando Kakashi se llevaba toda la atención de Rin.

Miró sus manos. Estaban limpias. Algo en su estómago se retorció hasta doler.

—¡Obito! Acabamos de merendar. ¿Quieres galletas caseras? —Rin le ofreció el recipiente de plástico que olía a azúcar y mantequilla—. Las hice yo.

—¿Y las has tenido en secreto todo este tiempo? Qué cruel.

Obito sonrió para maquillar su amarga decepción y que el comentario no sonase como el reproche que era. No tenía hambre, y en otra ocasión habría llorado de felicidad por estar comiendo algo que había cocinado Rin. Aunque qué más daba, seguro ni siquiera había pensado en él una sola vez mientras las hacía. Tomó una y se obligó a darle un bocado. Seguro estaba deliciosa, pero en ese instante no le supo a nada, incluso el dulce aroma lo repelía. Estaban hechas pensando en Kakashi, eso seguro afectaba a la receta.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó —dijo ella—. ¿Te gusta?

—Claro que sí.

—¡Hey! —la vista de la chica fue hacia su mano izquierda—. ¿Has dibujado tú ese dragón? ¡Me encanta!

—N-no —tartamudeó Obito, sin saber qué responder—. No. Yo...

—Lo ha dibujado su alma gemela —dijo Kakashi, que no había levantado la vista de su lectura en todo el tiempo.

Obito lo observó sin decir nada, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba a Tontokashi meterse en cosas que no iban con él. Rin se volteó para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Kakashi-kun?

—Es más que obvio. Lo primero que Obito ha hecho al llegar ha sido mirarte la mano. Ha venido aquí porque le debió salir ese dibujo y vino a comprobar si lo habías hecho tú —Kakashi seguía mirando su libro.

Obito no comprendía cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de eso. Dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose vulnerable y resentido a la vez.

—¡Cállate tonto! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —dijo alzando la voz.

—Aww —Rin entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas—. Y pensaste en mí primero. Eso es tan dulce. Pero dudo tener un alma gemela, ya me escribí muchas veces en la mano y nunca he recibido respuesta. Eres tan afortunado, Obito.

No. No lo era.

—Tener alma gemela está demasiado romantizado de todos modos —opinó Kakashi—. Leí un estudio en el que comparaban parejas ordinarias con parejas de almas gemelas y las diferencias no eran tan significantes. Sólo las idealizamos porque son escasas.

Con disimulo, Obito se mordió el labio. Odiaba darle la razón.

—Exacto —dijo a regañadientes.

—Es como si no se pudiera ser cien por cien feliz si uno no tiene un alma gemela, o si uno no está con su alma gemela. Qué tontería —agregó Kakashi.

—Pero si tuvieras una... ¿No te gustaría saber más? ¿No te gustaría saber quién es? —preguntó Rin—. Porque yo sí. Y Obito también, sino no habría venido aquí.

—Sí. Me interesaba pero... —murmuró Obito, mirando al suelo.

—¡Y yo ahora también quiero saber quién es tu alma gemela! Dicen que nunca están muy lejos de uno. Deberías empezar a mirar si hay alguien en el autobús con ese mismo dibujo en su mano.

Rin se puso de pie en su asiento. Se tambaleó, agarrándose al respaldo de delante cuando el autobús entró en una curva.

—¡Vas a caerte! —Kakashi ya no miraba su libro.

—¡Rin, ten cuidado! —exclamó Obito—. ¡No importa! ¡No es tan...!

—¡Escúchenme todos! ¿¡Hay alguien en este autobús con un dibujo en la mano!?

—¡Yoooo! —Gai se puso en pie, Kakashi también, mirándolos a ambos. Obito se cayó al suelo del susto—. ¡Me dibujé una botella de agua para que no se me olvide hidratarme en un día caluroso como hoy!

Obito respiró aliviado. Kakashi volvió a sentarse y él lo miró con recelo. Ese comportamiento le parecía sospechoso. Si no llevara puestos esos guantes de medio dedo saldría de dudas.

—Bueno. Parece que mi alma gemela no está aquí —dijo, el golpe le había dejado el trasero adolorido.

—No te rindas, Obito. ¡Contáctalo! Kakashi-kun, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

Obito se arrepintió de golpe de haberle hecho caso a Zetsu. Él lo había convencido diciéndole que iba a sentirse completo.

—¡No! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya lo haré otro día!

Mierda. Todo el mundo le estaba prestando atención. Hasta el conductor iba a enterarse de que tenía un alma gemela.

—Yo tengo uno.

Kurenai, sentada detrás de Rin, le pasó el bolígrafo. Obito trató de interceptarlo pero ella lo apartó de su alcance con rapidez mientras apretaba el botón para hacer salir la punta.

—Dame el brazo, Obito —Rin extendió la mano.

Obito escondió los brazos tras su espalda. Todos sus compañeros en asientos cercanos lo estaban mirando y animaban a Rin.

—¡Ya déjalo! ¡No es gracioso!

Alguien agarró sus brazos por detrás. Obito forcejeó tratando de soltarse pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Es todo tuyo, Rin!

Era Anko. Nadie lo escuchaba. Sólo animaban a Rin mientras apoyaba el bolígrafo en su antebrazo izquierdo y comenzaba a escribir "¡HOLA!" en mayúsculas temblorosas. Después intentó hacer una carita sonriente, pero su forcejeo hizo que se viera más bien como una sonrisa macabra. Obito hizo un último esfuerzo, dio un grito y consiguió soltarse.

—¿¡Se están divirtiendo todos a mi costa!?

Frotó sus brazos. Le dolían un poco y Anko le había dejado sus largas uñas marcadas. Las risas pararon cuando todos se dieron cuenta que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Un doloroso sentimiento de traición lo acongojaba.

—Obito —Rin también había perdido la sonrisa—... Lo siento... Estábamos...

—¿¡Y cuando te dije que lo dejaras!? —Sorbió por la nariz y se limpió un par de lágrimas que acababan de brotar.

—¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento!

Su expresión de arrepentimiento no lo conmovió.

—¡No me importa si lo sientes, no me hables! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Zetsu seguía en su música, no parecía haberse enterado de nada. Al verlo volver, presionó el botón de pausa.

—¿Cómo fue?

Obito se cruzó de brazos, evitando mirar lo que Rin había escrito.

—Mal —dijo con sequedad—. Es todo culpa tuya.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle al play. Obito le agradeció que no contestara, en realidad.

* * *

**Esto no va a ser un oneshot y probablemente tampoco sea un shortfic. No sé qué voy a hacer con esto, solo que me vinieron muchísimas ideas y no pude ni quise resumir. Esto fue lo que conseguí escribir estos días. No sé a dónde va a llevarme, pero el trayecto es divertido.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara parpadeó. La línea que iba apareciendo en su brazo hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara por primera vez en todo el día, pero se volvió a ir cuando el mensaje terminó de formarse.

_"¡HOLA!"_

Y una carita sonriente. Todo con un trazo tembloroso e irregular. No concordaba con su teoría de que era un estudiante de instituto, pero por un momento temió que su alma gemela fuera algún mocoso o mocosa de cinco o seis años. Nadie podía escribir tan atroz pasada cierta edad. Puede que estar de bajón lo hubiera llevado a montarse películas. Alguna explicación debía tener.

Se dejó caer al colchón y miró al techo.

Aunque, alguna razón debía haber para que el destino lo hubiera unido a esa persona. Y además era posiblemente la única persona del mundo que no odiaba en ese momento. El picor de la curiosidad, las preguntas sin respuesta, todo era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Se cambió el bolígrafo de mano, por suerte era ambidextro. No tendría que ponerse a borrar aún.

_"¿Cuántos años tienes?"_ Escribió en su mano derecha.

* * *

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos había hecho que se le olvidase un poco la humillación de antes. Se preguntó por qué su alma gemela estaba tan interesada en su edad.

_"16"_

Obito esperó paciente por la respuesta, la cual no tardó demasiado.

_"Pues escribes como un mocoso"_

Todo el mundo parecía querer meterse con él aquel día.

_"Eso es porque voy en un autobús. Además no lo escribí yo. Yo ni siquiera quería. Lo escribió una amiga con la que estoy enojado"_

Tuvo que hacer la letra pequeñita para que le cupiera en el antebrazo, pero consiguió meterla toda. Se preguntó si estaba bien decirle eso. Sonaba grosero y desinteresado y podría herir los sentimientos de su alma gemela. No dejó ni por un momento de revisar sus brazos, buscando cambios.

_"Ya somos dos. También me enojé con mi amiga"_

Obito pensó que era curioso que les hubiera sucedido lo mismo a la vez. Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿Quién era la persona al otro lado? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cómo era? De repente quería saberlo todo a la vez, pero para eso debería escribirse un cuestionario de cien preguntas en todo su cuerpo.

Se obligó a calmarse e ir poco a poco. Podía empezar por algo que él ya le había preguntado.

* * *

_"¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

Deidara escribió el_ "13"_ en la palma de la mano izquierda. Intentó concentrarse en algo más, pero no lo logró. En cuanto sintió el cosquilleo en el anverso de su brazo observó cómo los trazos se formaban. Le pareció bonito, como si tuviera algo de artístico.

_"Entonces aún estás en secundaria"_

No era su forma de hablar. Su alma gemela ya se había referido a sí misma en masculino un par de veces. Enterarse que era un chico lo alivió, por alguna razón. Eso sí, la pequeña burla no se la iba a pasar por alto.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Deidara lo ignoró.

_"Obviamente"_

Adornó el mensaje con un par de venitas marcadas.

—Deidara... ¿Estás ahí?

Era su madre.

—¡Déjame en paz, hm!

No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su alma gemela y el resto del mundo podía irse al infierno.

—Kurotsuchi ha venido... Quiere disculparse contigo.

_"Ya no estoy tan enfadado con mi amiga"_

Deidara tampoco con la suya, pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Vale, ahora voy —dijo mientras escribía.

_"¿Eres de Iwa? Podemos quedar ahora."_

Si podía, iba a dejar a Kurotsuchi plantada y se iba a ir con su alma gemela que iba al instituto. La próxima vez podría ponerse de su parte, para variar.

* * *

_"¿IWAGAKURE? Esto está en otro país!"_

Obito nunca había estado en Iwa, de hecho eso era lo más cerca que había estado en su vida al País de la Tierra. Tanto que podía verlo con sólo echar un vistazo por la ventana al otro lado del río que lo separaba del País del Fuego. Pero Iwa estaba a unas cinco horas en auto de la frontera y ocho si salía desde Konoha.

Ni de broma iban a dejarlo hacer ese viaje. Menos para encontrarse con alguien de secundaria a quien no había visto en su vida. Aunque fuera su alma gemela.

La respuesta tardó un poco, y el dragón comenzó a borrarse. Obito pensó en escribirle que no lo hiciera, le gustaba aquel dragón. Pero ya era tarde. Se emborronó y unos segundos después su mano estaba limpia otra vez.

_"Pensé que las almas gemelas vivían cerca"_

_"Y yo. Soy de Konoha en el País del Fuego."_

Lo escribió en su antebrazo derecho, con trazo tembloroso. Obito negó con la cabeza, escribir con la izquierda no estaba funcionando. Las inexplicables ganas de estar junto a la persona al otro lado iban en aumento.

_"Eso está lejos"_ se tuvo que acercar mucho a su mano, para leer unas palabras cada vez más pequeñas, que salían de cada hueco aún disponible. _"Mi madre no va a dejarme ir. Me puedo escapar."_

_"Estamos volviendo de una excursión al Valle del Fin. Piensa que no estamos tan lejos como lo estaríamos normalmente."_

Era mejor si iba él. ¿Y cómo iba a montar en tren tan joven y sin ir con un adulto? ¿Y si se perdía? Obito ya se estaba preocupando.

_"Decidido, iré en vacaciones."_

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño descanso en una estación de servicio cercana -les informó Minato.

Perfecto. Así podría lavarse los brazos para poder seguir hablando con su alma gemela. Mientras el autobús salía de la autopista hacia una carretera secundaria, Obito buscó algún hueco en sus brazos donde seguir escribiendo. Pero otro mensaje apareció antes.

_"¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Varios compañeros suyos señalaron afuera de la ventana. Obito alcanzó a ver el cartel _"Puente Kannabi - 500 metros"_. El famoso puente de piedra que conectaba ambas orillas.

Se subió la manga, dejando toda la tela prensada cerca del hombro en el que una mano se posó un par de segundos después. El susto lo hizo encogerse, invadiendo el espacio personal de Zetsu, quien le dio un empujón para seguir en su mundo.

—Obito... Siento tanto lo de antes —la voz de Rin sonaba triste—. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

La miró y ella miró sus brazos llenos de palabras y garabatos. Se los ocultó en un intento por evitar que leyera lo que le había contado de ella.

—Estoy ocupado ahora —le dijo a la defensiva—. Hablamos en un rato.

Primero debía lavarse los brazos y borrar la evidencia. Rin asintió y a Obito le pareció que aún intentaba leer sus brazos, a pesar de que se estaba cubriendo.

—Está bien. Búscame cuando bajemos.

Se volteó y se alejó. Obito no le respondió. Le dolía estar mal con ella, pero la emoción de estar hablando con su alma gemela por fin lo atraía más. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Nervioso pero emocionado por intercambiar información sobre las identidades de ambos, Obito dibujó un círculo. Iba a escribirlo bien grande, que se pudiera ver bien.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de la violenta sacudida que volcó el vehículo, de los gritos de sus compañeros, del miedo y de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se precipitaba en caída libre junto a varios fragmentos de puente.

* * *

La cama tembló un poco durante unos diez segundos, también las figuras en su estantería. Una de ellas, situada al borde de la misma, se estrelló contra el suelo.

Deidara dio un bote de la cama y recogió los fragmentos uno a uno. Afuera en la calle varias alarmas de autos aparcados habían saltado a la vez. La cacofonía de pitidos le impedía oír lo que decía su madre afuera.

Todos ahí estaban acostumbrados a la actividad sísmica de baja intensidad, en Iwagakure era frecuente.

Dejó la figura rota sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta. Su alma gemela aún no le contestaba, a parte de esa "O" que había escrito un poco más arriba del codo. Esperó que no se estuviera haciendo el interesante.

—Deidara, ¿puedes traer la escoba y el recogedor del cuarto de la lavadora? Una de las plantas se cayó con el temblor.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar con todo en la mano, vio uno de los ficus tirado en el suelo con toda la tierra desperdigada por la tarima y el tiesto partido en dos.

—¿Qué es todo eso que llevas ahí escrito?

Kurotsuchi agarró su antebrazo y acercó la vista. Deidara se soltó.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es una conversación privada!

Deidara se agachó a pasar el cepillo por el suelo.

—Calma, me da igual. Seguro me has criticado por lo de hoy, eres tan predecible.

—Sí. ¿Y? —escupió, llenando el recogedor de tierra.

Su madre pasó al salón con un tiesto nuevo e indicó a Deidara que echara la tierra ahí.

—Acuérdate de que yo ayudé a que lo contactaras, aunque fuera para eso. ¿Quién es tu alma gemela? ¿Lo conocemos?

—Es un chico de instituto y vive en Konoha, hm —dijo con orgullo—. Mamá, ¿puedo ir a visitarlo en vacaciones?

—¿Crees que lo mereces después de cómo me has hablado antes? —respondió ella.

Deidara frunció los labios y miró su brazo de reojo. La "O" seguía ahí sin tocar. Con todo el lío se había dejado el bolígrafo en la habitación, pero pronto le pediría explicaciones.

—Entonces me escaparé.

—Hay otra manera más sencilla, puedes pedirme perdón y si estudias y te portas bien en la escuela yo puedo acompañarte.

Kurotsuchi ahogó una carcajada.

—Deidara-nii nunca hace las cosas de la manera más lógica.

—¿¡Y tú cuándo vas a pedirme perdón, hm!? Te quejas porque yo no lo hago, pero tú tampoco lo haces.

—Perdón —Deidara la miró y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ves? No me he muerto. Hidan es un imbécil de todos modos.

Ahora él no tenía ninguna excusa. Pero la idea de ver a "O" lo atraía de una manera extraña, distinta a cualquier cosa que le hubiera interesado antes.

—Está bien, siento haberte gritado, mamá —masculló.

—Y te portarás mejor.

—Vale.

—Y estudiarás más o no hay viaje —intervino su amiga.

—¡Esto no va contigo!

—Sí que estás impaciente por besarte en la boca con tu alma gemela —canturreó, dándole un codazo.

Maldita. Y lo decía delante de su madre. Esa sí que se la guardaba. Seguro en algún momento surgía la oportunidad de decir algo delante de sus padres y avergonzarla.

—Deidara no hay que ir tan deprisa —dijo su madre.

Y él no supo decir si lo decía en broma o en serio. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

—¿Y cómo se llama el chico? —preguntó Kurotsuchi.

—No lo sé, hm. Aún no me lo ha dicho. Un momento.

Deidara dejó todo para ir a por el bolígrafo y escribir un nuevo mensaje.

_"¡Hey! ¿Es para hoy o para mañana?"_

Lo miró impaciente, buscando algún cambio, pero en seguida tuvo que seguir ayudando a su madre y Kurotsuchi a colocar la planta en el nuevo tiesto y recoger el resto de la tierra. Seguro para cuando terminara ya le habría contestado.

—Tienes que traer a tu alma gemela a Iwa. Quiero conocerlo —dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Eres el primero en la familia con un alma gemela, Deidara. Dile que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para él.

Una sonrisa pícara apreció en sus labios. Se sentía bien recibir ese apoyo. Todo el drama anterior quedó olvidado. Deidara se siguió mirando el brazo.

—Y ahora a lavarse las manos —dijo su madre una vez terminaron de limpiar—. ¿Tienes deberes, Deidara?

—Sí —dijo su amiga.

Él la miró de reojo.

—¿Crees que iba a mentir y quedarme sin viaje?

—Sólo por si acaso —ella le sacó la lengua.

Deidara decidió hacer espacio en sus brazos y notó que en el derecho, lleno de garabatos escritos con una zurda desentrenada, algunas zonas se habían borrado. "O" debía haberlas limpiado.

_"¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡RESPONDE!"_

Se gastó buena parte del nuevo espacio en escribir eso, pero la impaciencia lo había llevado a hacerlo. Gruñó sin apartar la vista de la solitaria letra mientras iba a por su cartera, se instalaba en el salón y prestaba una hoja y un bolígrafo a Kurotsuchi para hacer los deberes juntos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su mal humor iba en aumento y concentrarse en la tarea se volvía más complicado. Sentía algo ahí más allá de la impaciencia. Como un mal presentimiento que no entendía de donde había salido.

—¿Por qué no se callan? —murmuró Deidara, harto de personajes llorando y gritándose los unos a los otros.

—¿Y por qué no cambias de canal? —contestó Kurotsuchi—. A mí también me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—Eso haré, hm.

Deidara tomó el mando a distancia y presionó un botón al azar.

_"...cerca de ochocientos efectivos, incluyendo la unidad ANBU trabajan sobre el terreno. Se encuentran en estos momentos rescatando a quienes han quedado atrapados en los escombros, atendiendo a los heridos y a esos miles de personas que han tenido que salir de sus casas por miedo a que se les cayera encima…"_

—Jooder... —murmuró Kurotsuchi.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira esto! —gritó Deidara.

Del taller salió ella, limpiándose la arcilla de las manos con un paño. La presentadora continuaba hablando.

_"...este es el segundo terremoto devastador en el sureste del País de la Tierra en lo que va de año. Se prevé que las réplicas sean frecuentes durante los siguientes días..._"

—Dios mío... A esta pobre gente le está pasando de todo este año —dijo su madre.

La presentadora conectó con un corresponsal en directo. Los tres miraban la televisión en silencio. Kurotsuchi se cubrió la boca al ver el puente caído. El mal presentimiento que llevaba sintiendo desde hace rato se intensificó.

_"... desde el puente Kannabi en la frontera con el País del Fuego donde un tramo de unos noventa metros se ha derrumbado. Séis vehículos incluyendo dos camiones y un autobús han caído al vacío..."_

En un gesto involuntario, Deidara se puso en pie. Podía sentir el palpitar de su propio corazón golpeando su caja torácica.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está el Valle del Fin?

—¿El Valle del Fin...? ¿El de las estatuas gigantes? Eso está en el País del Fuego. Ahora que lo pienso seguro lo han sentido con fuerza ahí también.

No tenía por qué ser eso. No tenía por qué haberle pasado nada. Eso era lo que Deidara se repetía en su cabeza, y aún así, sus puños se apretaron, sus brazos temblaban.

Tal vez sí habían sentido ese temblor. Tal vez, habían tenido que detenerse y el caos fuera demasiado como para pensar en escribirle. Porque los tiempos coincidían. Sus mensajes habían cesado a la misma vez que el temblor.

Volvió a escribir en su brazo, su letra desigual, desesperada.

_"CONTESTA EN CUANTO PUEDAS"_

Su respiración se aceleró, volviéndose superficial. En la televisión volvió a salir el puente derrumbado. Los miembros de la unidad ANBU limpiando escombros, intentando sacar a la gente atrapada en aquella maraña de metal y asfalto. Y ese autobús con matrícula del País del Fuego.

No podía ser.

Símplemente no podía ser.

Todo le daba vueltas. Las palabras de aquel tipo ya no tenían sentido en su cabeza. Decían que cuando algo muy malo le pasaba al alma gemela de uno, el otro lo sentía.

¿Era eso? ¿Su alma gemela estaba ahí bajo todo eso?

_¿Muerta?_

¿La acababa de conocer y ya la había perdido?

—Deidara-nii... ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Giró el cuello hacia su amiga que lo miraba desconcertada.

—¡No estoy llorando!

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Estaba húmeda. Sí que estaba llorando. Ese desconocido no era nada para él. Nada. No tenía sentido aquella tristeza ni aquella angustia. No era natural. No era él. Él no lloraba. Era aquel vínculo con el que lo había cargado el destino.

La opresión, la rabia lo llevaron a salir corriendo de la sala de estar y volver a su cuarto. Ahora jadeaba, le costaba respirar y las lágrimas que no cesaban emborronaban el mundo. Sus piernas cedieron, a la vez que su espalda resbalaba poco a poco por la puerta llena de pósters de obras de sus artistas favoritos hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su puño estrujó con violencia desesperada la tela de su camiseta justo sobre el corazón.

Quería deshacerse de aquel dolor inhumano que envenenaba todo su ser, pero no sabía como. Lo único que podía hacer era gruñir, gritar y sollozar mientras deseaba no haber escrito nunca ese mensaje.

No haber averiguado más de ese chico al otro lado cuyo paso por su vida había sido tan fugaz como destructivo.

* * *

Obito se sentía débil, como si todo su cuerpo pesara. Al abrir los ojos, notó que el izquierdo estaba tapado. Toda su cara estaba tapada de hecho, menos su ojo derecho y su boca de la que salía un tubo.

Emitió un leve quejido y levantó la cabeza. Su brazo derecho estaba escayolado y el izquierdo, lleno de letras que no conseguía enfocarse en leer, conectado a un gotero y a una bolsa de sangre y de su camisa verde salían varios cables conectados a una máquina.

Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Rin y que su alma gemela le preguntó su nombre. ¿Había tenido el autobús un accidente? Se preguntó dónde estaban los demás, y dónde estaba él.

Se dejó caer otra vez, no sentía dolor pero todo le daba vueltas. Debía estar sedado. Un hombre con una mascarilla se acercó a hablar con él, su voz sonaba lejana y a penas la entendía.

—... en la unidad de cuidados intensivos —algo que no entendió—... Más tarde te trasladaremos a planta por fin —más sinsentido—... Sigue descansando. Estarás bien.

Su ojo se cerró de nuevo y cuando lo volvió a abrir, notó que habían pasado varias horas. Estaba en otro lugar y ya no estaba entubado, aunque sí seguía conectado al suero.

—Estás vivo —Kakashi estaba sentado en la cama de al lado. También tenía media cara vendada, aunque en el ojo contrario. Un brazo escayolado en un cabestrillo y la mirada más triste que jamás le había visto antes, aún no siendo él el alma de la fiesta—. Tu familia vino a verte esta mañana. Te dejaron cosas. Estuvieron hablando de trasladarte a un hospital privado en cuanto se pudiera.

A los pies de su cama, Obito vio un ramo de margaritas de diferentes colores, cajas de chocolates y varios sobres, de seguro eran esas tarjetas de "recupérate pronto". No era como si estuvieran tan unidos, pero su familia era demasiado extensa. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando recordó que Kakashi era huérfano y vivía solo y nadie le había traído nada.

Pero se olvidó de eso de golpe, cuando intentó moverse y un dolor sordo lo dejó paralizado.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Estás tú bien!?

—Sí. Sólo perdí un ojo y me rompí el brazo. Sólo —contestó con voz apagada y monótona—. Tú también. Hemos sido de los afortunados, o eso dicen.

—Me he roto... También las piernas... ¿Verdad? —Las seguía sintiendo pesadas, como si estuvieran escayoladas así como su brazo—. ¿Y Rin? ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Y los demás?

—A Zetsu le dan hoy el alta —siguió relatando con voz de autómata—. Sólo tenía quemaduras de poca importancia y algunos rasguños. Gai perdió la movilidad en las piernas. Iruka sigue en cuidados intensivos, también Genma y Kurenai.

—¿¡Y Rin!? —Obito comenzaba a perder la compostura de nuevo.

No iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que no se lo dijera. Ignorando el dolor, se irguió.

—No deberías alterarte así. Aún estás débil.

—¡Kakashi, hablo en serio! ¿¡Dónde está Rin!? —su compañero de clase se recostó sobre su cama—. ¿¡Por qué no quieres decírmelo!?

Él miraba al techo.

—Si no te calmas van a sedarte otra vez.

Obito se sintió de repente con un poco más de fuerzas. Se irguió y se agarró al portasueros, dispuesto a ir él mismo a buscar a su amiga si hacía falta.

—¿Todo está bien por aquí?

Dos enfermeros entraron a la habitación. Obito se arrancó la sábana sólo para descubrir que una de sus piernas acababa ahora en su muslo.

El grito que dio se oyó en el hospital entero. Obito sólo tomaba aire para volver a chillar a pleno pulmón, su vista fija en el muñón vendado. Al siguiente segundo ya tenía a los enfermeros ahí, y un tercero entraba corriendo para sujetarlo y volver a recostarlo en la cama.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Qué mierda ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué...!? —repetía entre sollozos.

Le dijeron algo sobre un terremoto mientras pasaban por el puente Kannabi. Entendió algo sobre un derrumbe, algo sobre de que era afortunado.

—Obito, escucha. Al menos estás vivo. ¿Sabes que muchos de tus compañeros ya no lo están?

Una inyección después, la angustia se había disipado de forma artificial.

—¿Cómo... Está Rin...? —repitió con voz débil, mientras sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de lágrimas.

No iba a preguntar más. Lo sabía. Rin estaba en ese grupo. Rin estaba muerta. Estaba muerta y lo último que le había dicho era que no le hablase. Rompió a llorar, ruidosa y amargamente mientras visualizaba los últimos momentos de su vida. El peso de la mano en su hombro, su expresión arrepentida, la presión en su brazo mientras escribía en él con aquel bolígrafo. Ella poniéndose de pie en el asiento. El sabor de sus galletas. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que no estaban tan buenas sólo porque no las había hecho para él?

¿Por qué no la valoró más mientras estaba ahí?

En un segundo le habían arrebatado a una clase entera todos los sueños de golpe. Y los bastardos se atrevían a decir que era afortunado.

* * *

—Tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Vete —escupió.

—Te permití quedarte el viernes, pero tienes que volver.

Deidara no tenía ganas. Apenas había comido, apenas había salido de su cuarto en esos días. Su cabello estaba grasiento y enredado, su ropa era la misma que el jueves.

En un intento por consolarlo, su madre había buscado en internet. Tras leer a su lado páginas y páginas descubrió que un vínculo de alma gemela roto por fallecimiento provocaba un trastorno depresivo en el superviviente.

Había leído casos de gente que se había quedado en él para siempre. Conforme habían pasado los días, su miedo por quedarse así aumentaba. Pero luego miraba en su brazo todos los mensajes sin respuesta y volvía a caer. O miraba en su teléfono noticias sobre el accidente, buscando entre las víctimas alguien cuyo nombre empezase por "O". Sólo un tal Osamu del País de la Tierra lo hacía, pero había varios desaparecidos, cuerpos arrastrados por la corriente del río y que aún no habían encontrado.

O tal vez, ni siquiera fuese su intención decir su nombre. Tal vez estaba escribiendo otra cosa, como "Odio que me pregunten mi nombre". Tal vez no era una "O" sino una "Q", una "D" mal hecha. Para Deidara ya no había nada seguro.

Abumi, Zaku

Gekko, Hayate

Kato, Dan, un profesor

Kinuta, Dosu

Namikaze, Minato, otro profesor

Nohara, Rin

Sarutobi, Asuma

Senju, Nawaki

Tsuchi, Kin

No sabía qué hacer para dejar de ver esa lista, o buscar información sobre las víctimas en redes sociales. O sobre los funerales. Si no era ninguno de los desaparecidos, era uno de ellos.

Sintió la cama ceder cuando su madre se sentó.

—¿Sabes a quién perjudica más que te dejes hundir así? —Deidara guardó silencio—. A ti mismo.

Él sabía que tenía razón. La vida era corta y no podía malgastarla ahí tirado. Pensar lo contrario iba en contra de todo lo que siempre había creído, pero era más fácil decirlo que liberarse de ese estado de ánimo.

—No perjudiques tu presente o tu futuro por algo que no puedes cambiar. Es saludable tomarse unos días, pero existe un límite entre eso y caer aún más y no voy a dejar que lo cruces.

—Mamá —no quería, él no quería dejarse hundir, era esa pena la que lo estaba arrastrando, sofocando todos sus intentos por plantarle cara. Jamás se había sentido así antes—... ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Empieza por darte un baño —respondió ella—. Ya lo tienes preparado. Pensaremos en lo siguiente cuando salgas.

Así, con planes cortos, Deidara consiguió alejarse de ese abismo sin fondo.

Pensaba mucho en el funeral de su alma gemela. Dibujó en una hoja un ataúd rodeado de ramos de crisantemos y en él, un chico sin rostro. Puede que ya estuviera incinerado y enterrado pero Deidara se escribió en el brazo un último mensaje más. Aunque fuera en vano. Le había prometido a su madre que no volvería a pintarse en el brazo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

_"Nos vemos algún día"_

Y a su lado, un dragón cruzando bajo un arcoíris.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Hora de las medicinas!

Zetsu dejó la bandeja que contenía un platito con varias pastillas de diferentes formas y colores y un vaso grande de agua en la mesa junto a su asiento.

Obito no se inmutó. Después de un mes así, sabía que no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Familiares que ni sabía que tenía iban a verlo. Madara lo mandaba llevar de un especialista a otro, intentando conseguirle una de las más modernas y mejores piernas ortopédicas. Obito detestaba todo el ajetreo al que lo estaban sometiendo, pero una vez que lo tomaba todo, quedaba anestesiado contra el dolor del horror que vivió. Su cerebro se ralentizaba y simplemente se dejaba hacer sin mucha protesta por su parte.

—Quiero volver con la abuela —dijo Obito—. La extraño.

—Tu abuela no puede cuidarte, ya te lo han dicho mil veces, bobo —respondió Zetsu—. Para algo me contrató Madara-sama. Para que ella no tenga que hacerlo.

Obito estaba a punto de mandar al traste muchos años de amistad. Quería gritarle, golpear esa maldita bandeja y exigir que dejasen de hacer con él lo que les viniera en gana.

—Quiero volver a _mi_ casa —sentenció Obito, poniendo especial énfasis en el posesivo.

Zetsu chasqueó la lengua varias veces.

—Esta es tu casa ahora, no seas egoísta. Es el deseo de tu abuela que estés con la persona que mejor cuidado puede darte.

—¡Puedo valerme por mí mismo! —gritó.

—No, hasta que tu brazo se cure del todo, no. Y lo sabes.

Obito sentía la frustración hacerle hervir la sangre y cerrarle la garganta. Su único ojo se empañó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Obito respondió negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sed? —Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a hacerlo esa vez—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para hacer pipí?

—Cállate.

Sus manos temblaban de la rabia. No. Él sabía muy bien que no podía valerse por sí mismo.

—Sólo intento hacerte reír. Necesitas que te animen.

—¡No quiero que me hagas reír! ¡Quiero que te calles y no vuelvas a abrir la boca! ¡Quiero que me dejen irme a mi casa!

Zetsu no se inmutó ante su desprecio. Obito no pudo sentir remordimientos. Después de todo él aún tenía sus dos piernas.

—Obito, lo sabes de sobra... Aún no estás bien. Pero aunque te sientas desconsolado ahora, el tiempo lo cura todo —no, no iba a crecerle otra pierna—... Y poco a poco te irás reponiendo y adaptando a tu nuevo yo.

Y eso menos aún. Rin no iba a resucitar. Una parte de él seguía creyendo que todo era un malentendido. Que ella iba a llamar a la puerta de un momento a otro a buscarlo. Ni siquiera lo avisaron para ir al funeral.

—Hasta entonces, abre la boca —prosiguió Zetsu.

Obito tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después obedeció. Puso la primera pastilla bajo la lengua y tomó un trago de agua. A ese mismo lugar fue a parar la segunda y las otras tres. Respiró hondo.

—Quiero comer algo —musitó, sin mirar a Zetsu.

—Buena idea. Eso te subirá los ánimos —su amigo se levantó—. Voy a la cocina, vuelvo en un momentín.

Ni bien desapareció de su vista, Obito escupió las medicinas en la palma de su mano y las tiró al suelo.

—Rin.

Obito recordó el sonido de su risa, la calidez de su mano en la suya. Una lágrima bajó por su cara y ese dolor venenoso que nunca se había ido del todo desde que le dieron la noticia se hizo más fuerte. Empezaba en su garganta y se extendía a su vientre y Obito estaba harto de no poder comer, ni dormir, ni pensar por su culpa.

No lo creería hasta que no lo viera.

Agarró las muletas y con un gruñido se apoyó en el brazo bueno para levantarse del sofá. Zetsu no tardaría mucho en volver y debía tener cuidado de no ser visto por Guruguru que estaba afuera arreglando el jardín.

Mirando hacia atrás, Obito fue hasta el vestíbulo ayudándose de las muletas y se puso como bien pudo su abrigo. Un dolor fiero se extendió por su brazo malo después de varios pasos. Obito apretó los dientes y salió, descalzo y dejando abierta de par en par la puerta de la calle.

No importaba cuanto fuera a pagar después el haber llevado a su cuerpo al límite, iba a ver a Rin a como diera lugar.

Al pasar por la plaza adoquinada que había cerca del cementerio, su muleta se encalló entre dos de las piedras y Obito tuvo que apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos para evitar caerse.

El excruciante dolor lo hizo gritar. Quedó ahí parado, jadeando y con ganas de vomitar lo poco que había comido ese día. El cementerio le parecía más inalcanzable que nunca. Menuda tontería había hecho, saliendo a la calle asícuando ni siquiera podía valerse por sí mismo. Su barbilla temblaba y las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver bien. Un músico callejero tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba cerca del paso de peatones, la funda de su instrumento abierta en el suelo frente a él.

Obito buscó un lugar para descansar y decidió que se sentaría contra el muro de la fuente. Dio un paso y cuando se repuso del esfuerzo dio otro. Para cuando llegó al muro estaba jadeando con fuerza y pensando que ojalá fuera él bajo esa tumba y no Rin. Dejó las muletas a un lado, tiró su chaqueta al suelo y se sentó sobre ella. Ahí rompió a llorar. Pronto su cara quedó cubierta de lágrimas y mocosidad transparente que le dificultaba la respiración. Y de fondo, la canción del artista callejero como banda sonora.

Algo pequeño cayó en su chaqueta tendida. Hipando, Obito lo tomó. Era una moneda de diez ryo. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando le cayó otra de cincuenta ryo, agujereada en el centro. Luego vino un billete de cien y varias monedas más. Obito dejó de llorar e hizo trizas el billete en su mano. Lo estaban tomando por un mendigo. El tipo de la guitarra lo miraba con mala cara y en lugar de sentirse mal por él, Obito le devolvió la mirada fulminante. No era su culpa.

—Hijo —Obito se quedó mirando los zapatos de la anciana parada a su lado—. ¿Te gustaría cenar hoy con nosotros?

Sus puños se apretaron.

—No soy su hijo —escupió—. ¡Y no soy un mendigo! ¡No quiero su asqueroso dinero!

Obito tomó todas las monedas y las arrojó lejos de él. Su llanto ahora atraía toda la atención.

—¡Malditos chismosos, dejen de mirarme!

—Obito. ¿Qué haces aquí así?

Obito se giró hacia la voz y vio a Gai en su silla de ruedas y a Kakashi detrás, manejándola.

—Yo...

Se esforzó por dejar de llorar, aunque los hipidos no cesaron. Kakashi le pasó un pañuelo de papel en cuanto lo vio limpiarse la cara y la nariz en la ropa.

—Ibas a ver la tumba de Rin. ¿Verdad? —dijo su amigo.

—Alguna vez podrías fingir que no lo sabes todo —replicó Obito.

Los transeúntes que se habían congregado a su alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse. Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir así? ¿No ves que debes descansar? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda al menos? Podría haberte llevado —Obito no respondió porque si lo hacía, su voz se iría a quebrar de nuevo—. Tienes que volver a casa.

—¡Tengo una idea! —intervino Gai—. Kakashi, tú lleva a tu amigo a donde quiere ir. Yo esperaré aquí.

Obito observó su brillante sonrisa, dudando entre agradecerle o enojarse más.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Hace buen día, y tengo buena música para acompañar —con una agilidad pasmosa, Gai se maniobró a sí mismo hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la fuente—. Además, los amigos de mi eterno rival son mis amigos también.

Les mostró un pulgar hacia arriba. Obito miró al suelo.

—Gracias, Gai. Vamos, sube a la silla —Su amigo tiró de su brazo bueno. Obito no se quejó mientras lo acomodaba en la silla de ruedas—. Volveré en cuanto lo deje en casa.

—No hay problema. ¡Hasta luego!

Gai los saludó con la mano. Después Kakashi dio un giro a la silla y lo perdió de vista. Esperó hasta haberse alejado unos metros para hablar.

—"Tu amigo"... Veo que tampoco merecía la pena dignarse a aprenderse al menos mi nombre —Obito trató de morderse la lengua, pero fracasó.

—Gai sufre amnesia —respondió Kakashi—. Ha olvidado algunas cosas y algunas personas. Su memoria no va a volver a ser la misma tampoco.

La sensación pesada en su pecho no se hizo de esperar. Se había pasado de insensible.

—Lo siento —murmuró Obito.

Cruzaron un paso de cebra y por un buen trecho del camino fueron en silencio. Ahora que estaban a varios minutos del cementerio, Obito no sabía si en realidad quería ver la tumba de Rin. Si aún tuviera sus dos piernas, saldría corriendo y no pararía hasta llegar a casa. Había tenido esa idea en la cabeza por semanas y en ese momento, fue consciente del golpe que se iba a dar contra la realidad.

Obito ya no quería saber.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte —Kakashi rompió el silencio—. Gai es mi alma gemela. Lo sospechaba, pero lo que pasó me hizo decidirme a dar el paso. Cuando nos dieron el alta hablamos de ello.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que el alma gemela de Kakashi iba a estar en la puerta de su casa y la suya en otro país. Por supuesto que iba a ser uno de sus amigos más cercanos mientras que él sólo había conocido a la suya por diez minutos. Obito no tenía ni idea de por qué eso lo cabreaba. Debería alegrarse por Kakashi y en su lugar, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era recordarle lo rápido que parecía estar olvidándose de la chica que estaba enamorada de él, maldita sea.

La tumba de Rin no era diferente o especial a las otras. Tan sólo un pequeño bloque de mármol negro idéntico al resto. Cuanto más miraba la tumba, más ingrávido se volvía su cuerpo, más sentía el hormigueo en sus extremidades. Pensó que ir al cementerio lo volvería loco, pero poco a poco lo iba envolviendo una extraña calma. Como si aquello no le estuviera pasando a él o fuera un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sin poder interpretar lo que escuchaba o veía a través de su único ojo.

—¿Estás bien?

Incluso había olvidado que Kakashi estaba ahí.

—No... No lo sé —Obito estiró el brazo y acarició el frío mármol—. Creo que no.

—Obito —Kakashi esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Todo va a estar bien.

Una llamarada de indignación se encendió de repente dentro de él.

—¿¡Todo va a estar bien!? —Obito se volteó a mirar a su amigo—. Tal vez para ti, que pareces haber pasado página tan rápido, va a estar todo bien. Pero no. Nada va a estar bien. ¡Rin está muerta! ¡Mi ojo ya no está, ni tampoco mi pie! ¡Nada va a estar bien!

—No grites. Este es un lugar sagrado —Obito apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes—. Aceptar el vínculo de alma con Gai me ha ayudado. Nos ha ayudado a ambos.

Obito negó con la cabeza.

—Tú también tienes un alma gemela —prosiguió Kakashi—. Créeme, te va a dar mucho consuelo si-

—Te equivocas. Yo no tengo nada —lo cortó Obito. Su mano resbaló por el suave mármol, en ella aún quedaban restos de un dibujo semi borrado—. No voy a aceptar nada de un destino que me ha quitado tantas cosas de golpe. Rin era mi amiga. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Eso era un vínculo real. Este pseudo afecto que siento cada vez que pienso en mi alma gemela no lo es. Y no lo quiero.

Esa vez fue Kakashi quien guardó silencio. La mano de Obito no se despegó de la lápida hasta que su amigo no dio marcha atrás.

* * *

...

* * *

Lo despertó un dolor insoportable en la espalda, como si alguien le estuviera clavando en la piel cientos de agujas.

El malestar hizo a Obito gruñir. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasándole ahora? Aquello era nuevo. Otro achaque más a los muchos que ya tenía. Perfecto.

De pronto, todo se detuvo y una sensación de alivio y relax se extendió por su cuerpo. Obito se sentó en el sofá en el que se había quedado dormido. Desde que empezó con aquellos analgésicos se sentía somnoliento todo el rato.

El dolor volvió unos momentos después, penetrante y vibrante. Esa vez le pareció como si esas agujas se estuviesen arrastrando por su piel, pinchándola a su paso.

Preso en su desesperación, se quitó la camiseta con torpeza y dobló el brazo hacía atrás para palpar su espalda. No notó nada, pero el dolor se detuvo de forma súbita de nuevo. Obito respiró hondo.

—Que no pase otra vez... Otra vez no...

Pero volvió. Obito se puso en pie de golpe. Siseó cuando el muñón protestó al caer sobre la prótesis todo el peso de su cuerpo. Fue cojeando al baño y se miró al espejo. Un dragón de color azul claro había aparecido entre sus omoplatos. El mismo que su alma gemela dibujó en su mano como mensaje de despedida. La línea negra subrayaba lo azul. Eso era lo que Obito sentía, la aguja tatuadora.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló, dando un puñetazo a la pared.

Al voltearse sin prestar atención Obito perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no resbalarse. Estiró el brazo para bajar la tapa del inodoro y sentarse en él con un quejido. Iba a tener ese dibujo para siempre en su espalda sólo porque su maldita alma gemela no podía dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Obito estaba muerto y un estúpido tatuaje no iba cambiar nada.

Algo dolía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba así pero él sabía que todo era falso. No tenía lógica que sintiera cualquier tipo de afecto por una persona que nunca había visto.

Y el dolor paraba. Y seguía. Y paraba. Y Obito pensaba que ya quedaba menos para acabar con esa maldición que el destino les había echado a ambos. Menos de un año, no dependía de él pero tenía fe en que Orochimaru consiguiera dar con el interruptor correcto que apagaría ese vínculo para siempre.

Después, ambos podrían ser libres.

* * *

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, su madre miraba la maleta.

—No te pongas sentimental, hm —dijo Deidara.

—Aún puedo hablar con mis contactos en la Universidad de Iwagakure. Sé que el curso está a punto de empezar pero seguro te admitirán en Bellas Artes si yo se lo pido —dijo su madre.

Deidara miró las figuras que él mismo había hecho sobre su escritorio. Luego frunció los labios.

—Hoy en día en Internet tienes toda la información que necesitas, la clave está en saber buscar y llevar una rutina. Puedo hacer ambas cosas —le respondió Deidara.

Metió su e-reader en la mochila junto con su tableta mientras la oía suspirar.

—No sé si te apoyé lo suficiente.

Otra vez la misma historia de siempre. Deidara se volteó.

—Nadie ha dicho que vaya a dejar el arte de lado, hm. Sólo lo compaginaré con otras cosas —últimamente su madre sólo tenía para él miradas de lástima—. Necesito hacer esto. Ya lo sabes.

—Cada vez que me acuerdo que vas a ser su sujeto de experimentos, pienso que esto está terriblemente mal.

Deidara tomó el panfleto sobre el Instituto Senju del Destino y el Karma y examinó una vez más las fotografías e ilustraciones que acompañaban el texto informativo.

—Voy a aprender. Y resulta que estudiar mi caso les ayuda a ellos a progresar, hm —Deidara dobló el papel y lo metió en la mochila—. Todo está bien.

Al mirar la hora en su teléfono, vio que aún quedaba una media hora para que su madre lo llevase al aeropuerto.

—Iré a dar un paseo antes de irnos —dijo.

—Recuerda no retrasarte —respondió su madre.

No se llevó la bolsa ni el celular. Tan sólo las llaves y una chaqueta fina. Esa sería la última vez que vería las calles de su vecindario en a saber cuanto tiempo. Si todo iba bien, Deidara se quedaría en Konoha. Pensó en ir a saludar a Kurotsuchi pero ya que habían hecho la quedada de despedida la noche anterior, Deidara tampoco quería acordarse de que iba a estar lejos de su gente y prefería no ver ningún rostro conocido en ese momento.

Unos minutos más tarde y muy a su pesar, vio uno. Miró a Hidan de reojo caminando en dirección contraria. Deidara torció el labio. Su antiguo compañero de clase fruncía el ceño. Cuando iba buscando problemas solía poner esa sonrisa altanera y estúpida y se preguntó qué se traía entre manos.

Hidan se detuvo cuando llegó a su altura y lo siguió con la mirada conforme pasaba. Deidara le dedicó otra hostil mirada de reojo al darse cuenta que además de eso había empezado a caminar detrás de él.

—Así que al final te vas con ese atajo de blasfemos.

Deidara lo ignoró a pesar de la creciente irritación que le provocaba su presencia. Al llegar al final de la calle, no pudo más. Se detuvo y Hidan también lo hizo.

—Vine a despejarme un poco y tuve que encontrarme contigo —dijo Deidara, alzando la voz.

Hidan lo adelantó y se puso frente a él.

—De hecho iba para tu casa ahora mismo. Pero la voluntad de Jashin porque nos encontremos ha actuado y te ha traído a mí.

—Vete a la mierda, Hidan. Tú y tu dios, hm —Deidara fue a rodearlo pero Hidan volvió a cortarle el paso—. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Deidara cambió de dirección después de intentar pasar varias veces.

—Deidarita siempre obsesionado con que querías ser artista para acabar en ese asqueroso sitio. ¿Qué pasó con tu sueño?

—Si lo tengo que explicar una vez más voy a romper algo —espetó Deidara—. Además, no tengo por qué justificarte mis decisiones. Me alegra no tener que ver más la cara de idiota que tienes.

Hidan dio un paso al frente, invadiendo con descaro su espacio personal.

—Tú no has decidido una mierda —dijo empujándolo. Deidara le devolvió el empujón con tanta fuerza que lo derribó al suelo. Hidan rió a carcajadas—. ¡Te has endadado...! No eres más que un viudo de alma desesperado por librarse de su dolor en lugar de aceptarlo en su vida.

Unos cuantos curiosos se detuvieron a mirar.

—¡Cierra el pico! —gritó Deidara entre dientes.

Pateó a Hidan en el costado. Éste le agarró la pierna y lo derribó. Deidara detuvo su caída con los brazos, gruñendo al golpearse con la fría losa.

—Sólo vine a intentar salvarte del infierno eterno, pecador retrasado.

Él y Hidan forcejearon. Deidara se llevó un puñetazo en el labio y a cambio le propinó a Hidan uno en la nariz y otro en el ojo. Después, varias personas intervinieron para separarlos.

—Métete tu infierno eterno por el culo, hm.

Con ambos brazos sujetos, Deidara intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio que su antiguo compañero le devolvió. Un hilo de sangre salía de una de las fosas nasales de Hidan y no podía esperar a hacerlo sangrar por la otra también. El dolor palpitante de su labio y el sabor alcalino en su boca se lo pedían a gritos.

—El destino no es una ciencia —ambos se negaban a romper el contacto visual antes que el otro—. Hay cosas con las que no se debe jugar.

Hidan se agitó para soltarse de quienes lo agarraban y se alejó. La sangre de Deidara hervía por ir tras él y partirle la cara.

—¡Vuelve aquí payaso! ¡Y suéltenme esto no va con ustedes! —Deidara se retorció en vano en vano, haciendo que más gente tuviera que sujetarlo para contener su fuerza—. ¡Te voy a dejar hecho un trapo cuando consiga engancharte! ¡Te voy a moler! ¡No te va a reconocer ni tu madre, hm!

Al final Hidan se fue y Deidara, aún con la adrenalina y el cabreo en el cuerpo, acabó haciéndole caso a los que le pedían que se calmase y se fue a su casa. A ver como le explicaba a su madre lo del labio partido.

* * *

Esperando a que su maleta pasara por la cinta transportadora, Deidara consultó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de su madre y otro de su operadora de telefonía.

_"Bienvenido al País del Fuego. Realizar llamadas: 3 ryo por minuto. Recibir llamadas: 1 ryo por minuto. SMS: 2 ryo. Internet 6 ryo por Mb. IVA incluido."_

Soltó un bufido. Acababa de llegar y ya lo estaban intentando estafar. Lo primero que haría sería comprar una SIM local.

Luego miró el mensaje de su madre.

_"Si no te sientes cómodo en Konoha siempre puedes regresar. Te quiero."_

Deidara ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había oido una frase parecida. Pero a pesar de que nadie de su entorno creía que el Instituto Senju del Destino y el Karma pudiera solucionar su problema, Deidara no pensaba irse de allí hasta que no le quedase bien claro el funcionamiento de los vínculos de alma entre dos personas. No iba a poder vivir tranquilo si no lo hacía.

Reconoció su maleta negra con nubes rojas en cuanto apareció tras la cortina. Harto de estar ahí plantado, Deidara se abrió camino entre el resto de viajeros para llegar a donde estaba. Se llevó alguna que otra mala cara pero no se disculpó. Siguió a paso ligero las flechas que indicaban la ubicación de la salida y a través de una gran puerta automática.

En lo primero que se fijó fue en la máquina expendedora y en lo mucho que su boca reseca le pedía que sacase de ahí una botella aunque fueran tres veces más caras que en una tienda ordinaria. De camino ahí un cartel con su nombre llamó su atención. Un cartel sostenido por un chico con gafas y pelo color ceniza. Ese debía ser el tipo con el que habló el día anterior. Deidara cambió de dirección para dirigirse a él.

—¿Señor Yakushi? —preguntó Deidara.

El tipo bajó el cartel.

—Bienvenido a bordo Deidara. Un gusto conocerte al fin. Puedes llamarme Kabuto, nos gusta mantener un ambiente desenfadado -dijo con un leve asentimiento-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio, si no es mucho preguntar?

A Deidara no le gustaba la gente cuya sonrisa no subía hasta sus ojos, pero no fue a Konoha a hacer amigos.

—Es mucho preguntar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el tipo dobló el cartel varias veces y lo metió en la papelera.

—Un taxi nos está esperando. Mejor te voy contando por el camino. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Kabuto dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

Deidara caminó deprisa para ponerse a su altura.

—Me parece bien. Estoy harto de andar arrastrando la maleta, hm.

Los taxis en Konoha eran negros con una línea horizontal amarilla. Deidara echó su equipaje en el maletero, se sentó junto a Kabuto y cerró la puerta. Su acompañante y el chófer conversaron por un rato. Deidara los ignoró, mirando el aburrido y nada estético paisaje de la autopista. Sin conexión poco más podía hacer de todos modos.

—Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte por fin, Deidara —dijo Kabuto—. Orochimaru ya ha hecho un cuestionario de preguntas que quiere hacerte. Ha estado toda la mañana hablando de ti.

Deidara se dignó a mirarlo, nada halagado pero cuidando de no demostrarlo.

—Bien, porque yo también tengo muchas preguntas para él, hm.

—Mmm —su acompañante asintió—. He trabajado para Orochimaru desde hace muchos años y he visto muchos, muchos casos extraordinarios. Pero es la primera vez que vemos a un viudo de alma que ha superado el trastorno depresivo por vínculo roto.

—Puede que no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por mi madre, hm —Deidara recordó el día que volvió a casa con una pila de libros del doctor Senju Tobirama—. Pero hoy en día, incluso con TDVR se puede hacer una vida normal.

Quería demostrar a Kabuto que después de todos esos años leyendo los libros del doctor Senju sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Con medicación —apostilló Kabuto—. Y algunos de sus efectos secundarios no son demasiado deseables. Me dijiste que no estás tomando nada.

Deidara sacudió la cabeza, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Nunca me hizo falta tomar nada.

—Tu caso puede ayudarnos a descubrir nuevos tratamientos para viudos de alma y ver todo desde otro ángulo —Kabuto abrió la cremallera de su bolsa y sacó de ella un libro bastante delgado—. Y a cambio tú obtendrás las respuestas que buscas.

Deidara lo tomó y miró la portada. Eran los contenidos de los módulos del curso mas fotos de las instalaciones donde se iría a alojar. Abajo del todo venía el exorbitante precio, que gracias a la beca no tendría que pagar.

—¿Algún módulo que te interese en particular? —preguntó Kabuto.

—Destinología —respondió Deidara—. De hecho, sólo vine por esa.

Kabuto pasó unas cuantas hojas y colocó el dedo sobre la página.

—Neuropsicología te gustará también, estoy convencido. Es mi favorita —Deidara le pasó de nuevo el libro. Kabuto agitó las manos—. Es para ti. Si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes consultarlo. Y si la duda no está ahí, pregúntame a mí.

Deidara se entretuvo repasando el librito con más detenimiento. Kabuto no intentó seguir con la conversación, lo cual era de agradecer. El viaje no lo había dejado con ganas de hablar.

El sol ya se había puesto cuando llegaron a Konoha. Justo ese momento en que las farolas comienzan a encenderse. Deidara dejó la lectura a un lado para mirar por la ventana. Estaba en la ciudad natal de su alma gemela. En algún lugar de esa metrópolis, había una tumba donde descansaban sus cenizas.

—Viniendo de Iwa seguro Konoha te va a sorprender.

Deidara hizo contacto visual con el taxista a través del espejo retrovisor. Kabuto murmuró algo.

—Casi ocho millones de almas comparado con... ¿Cuál era la población de Iwa? ¿Cinco millones?

—Cuatro y medio —dijo Deidara, suprimiendo una sonrisa altanera.

No sabía por qué le satisfacía tanto que el tipo con pinta de sabelotodo hubiera fallado.

—Uy, casi —dijo Kabuto—. Imagino que no puedes esperar a ir a ver el monumento de los cinco fundadores, o el parque Otsutsuki, o el árbol de Kaguya.

—Y los museos —agregó el conductor con un deje de orgullo en su voz—. Y el Bosque de la Muerte, que nunca es tan fatídico como suena.

Deidara ya había hecho planes sobre lo que hacer en cuanto tuviera día libre. Primero iría a buscar el monumento conmemorativo de la tragedia del puente Kannabi. Después visitaría cementerio tras cementerio hasta encontrarla. La tumba de "O".

—Si no es tan fatídico como suena me va a decepcionar mucho, hm —respondió Deidara.

El tipo soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hablar de extraños críptidos mitad planta mitad humanos que se alimentaban de incautos que pasaban por ahí de noche y otras tonterías. Poco después, al llegar a una avenida llena de cerezos en flor, el taxi se detuvo. Deidara salió afuera mientras Kabuto pagaba para sacar su equipaje del maletero.

Pétalos blancos se desprendían de la rama sobre su cabeza y caían con suavidad alrededor de él hasta la acera. Deidara observó su hipnotizante descenso a la luz de la farola y no se despegó de ahí ni cuando escuchó el taxi arrancar.

—Una pena que hayas llegado de noche. La calle en esta época es como mejor se ve, y no va a durar mucho —dijo Kabuto parado junto a él—. Al menos mañana por podrás disfrutar de la vista si no sopla mucho viento esta noche.

—Mm —Deidara estaba ocupado viendo aquello, no le apetecía ser elocuente.

—Apuesto a que en Iwa a penas están empezando a florecer ahora. Quiero decir, ustedes tienen un clima más frío y eso —Deidara ni siquiera se molestó en responder esa vez—. Te espero adentro. No te quedes aquí toda la noche.

La nevada de pétalos continuó cayendo a su alrededor. Primavera. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva etapa de su vida. Puede que los suyos no lo hubieran apoyado tanto como a él le habría gustado pero Deidara sabía que estaba en el camino correcto. Podía sentirlo en los huesos.

Sacó la billetera en su bolsillo y extrajo de ella un papel con el dibujo del dragón que diseñó para que se lo tatuaran. Mirarlo le subió el ánimo. En cuanto tuviera la contraseña del wifi, le mandaría un mensaje a su madre para decirle que había llegado bien. Deidara dejó el dibujo en su sitio, agarró la maleta y tras subir los tres peldaños, se adentró en el edificio.

* * *

**Hola y disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic. Estuve con otros muchos T_T digamos que hay demasiada angst de la que a veces puedo soportar. Y siempre me tienta tirar mis planes al traste y hacer algo más bonito. Va a ser un fic triste en general, aunque tendrá también momentos bonitos. Este en concreto también me costó escribir porque no hay escenas de ellos juntos. Además, creo que Kabuto es el segundo o el personaje que más detesto de todos en Naruto y no me motiva escribirlo (a veces no tengo muy claro en si darle el primer puesto o el segundo). Lo necesitaba aquí y lo tuve que sacar, no será tan importante, pero hará sus apariciones.**

**Por otro lado, por fin podré usar headcanons sobre Orochimaru de los que siempre he querido hablar y nunca he podido, porque no es un personaje del que escriba mucho jajaja.**

**Obito ha sido malo con sus amigos en este capítulo, pero lo está pasando muy mal y no tiene fuerzas para ver todo lo que están haciendo por él. La escena de las monedas está basada en un hecho real. No me ha pasado a mí, pero le pasó a una chica que conozco un verano que hacía muchísimo calor y se sentó a descansar contra la fachada de una iglesia... **

**El fic lo escribo con una canción de Joshua Radin en la cabeza, se llama "Someone else's life." Creo que se podría aplicar tanto a la vida de Obito como a la de Deidara. De hecho el título del fic está inspirado por una de las estrofas. Hay una ciencia que estudia el destino y de ahí lo de cortar las estrellas. Ver lo que hay dentro. Si quieren, se pueden imaginar al músico callejero tocando eso mientras Obito llora.**

**Arekusa, sí conozco el omegaverse, y después de ojear alguna que otra historia, llegué a la conclusión de que no es lo mío. Siento que la mayoría de esas historias se centran excesivamente en información sobre la jerarquía en sí, quien es alfa y quien es omega, y quien puede hacer esto porque es más dominante y etc. Y feromonas feromonas feromonas de tal cosa mezclada con un poco de tal otra y una pizca de esto, que me gustan mucho las descripciones de olores, pero cuando una parte de la narración se basa en la descripción del olor y la consistencia de una feromona no me agrada. No obstante, alguna que otra vez he pensado en un omegaverse donde Deidara sería un alfa y Obito otro alfa, y fornicasen como alfas. :D (No me trago a un Deidara omega, lo siento. No me lo trago. Él desprende una energía alfa muy clara para mí.). Creo que sería sexy y muy hot y no descarto el escribirlo, aunque en un futuro cercano eso no ocurrirá por falta de tiempo para otros fics. **

**Sobre el fic, fue lindo escribir cuando todo era bonito. Y sí, Kakashi y Gai son almas gemelas, aunque ya lo habrás visto en el capítulo. Kakashi lo intuía, pero no se decidía a hablar del tema y al final lo hizo. Tal vez por no querer herir los sentimientos de Rin, aunque yo creo que Rin lo habría asimilado bien. La verdad da para spinoff kakagai por si alguien quiere la idea xD Siento haber provocado ese pequeño accidente. También es muy duro para mí escribir esto. (Por qué me hago esto xd? Y con Dei me pasa exactamente lo mismooo, es mi niño consentido y pelearé con todo aquel que le haga daño. Me hace feliz que te haya gustado tanto ^^**

**Lybra, yo también me parto el mío en dos y me quejo a mí misma. Estoy convencida que estos giros me salen de mi imposibilidad de (en el fondo) aceptar tan mansamente que se pueda tener una conexión espiritual con una persona que tú no has elegido, y por tanto no es cercana a ti y no tiene por qué serlo. En el fondo soy yo quien no acepta eso del todo y le estoy pasando el lastre a los personajes. Había cosas menos complicadas que escribir con esta premisa. Pero haciéndolo de esta manera puedo llegar al centro de las cosas. Pobre mi Dei. Me emociona volver a escribir y que se encuentren ya. Espero que pronto el angst se vaya suavizando. ;_;**

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

El bolígrafo dando golpecitos en la mesa era el único ruido que perturbaba la paz.

Obito ya no sabía qué más hacer para calmarse. Primero había intentado leer el último número de "La Ciencia Hoy", que Orochimaru guardaba en un sobrecargado revistero. Después miró el atardecer por la ventana mientras le daba vueltas y más vueltas al tema del nuevo estudiante. Por último comenzó una conversación con su jefe, que le contó todos los detalles de su próxima participación en una tertulia televisiva de Konoha TV. El mismo jefe que ahora lo miraba por encima de la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

—¿No puedes canalizar tu ansiedad de una manera menos ruidosa?

—Es tu culpa —replicó Obito—. No debiste haberme dicho que iba a venir alguien del País de la Tierra.

—Disculpa por eso. Siempre olvido que te disparan la curiosidad —Orochimaru se volvió hacia el reloj en la pared—. Imagino que debe ser difícil de resistir. De lo contrario no estarías aquí.

Obito fingió indiferencia. Detestaba ver sus fallos expuestos, justo la misma cosa que Orochimaru parecía disfrutar.

—Sólo quería echarle un vistazo rápido. Como dije, si no me hubieras dicho nada no me habría visto tentado a venir.

Desde que entró pasaron por aquel lugar varios pacientes y estudiantes de Iwa. Y Obito no podía evitar involucrarse. La última fue una chica con trastorno depresivo por vínculo roto que ni siquiera sabía hasta ese momento que tenía un alma gemela. Todas y cada una de las veces, Obito se involucró demasiado. Todas y cada una de las veces, Obito temía que fuera esa persona que el destino le reservó. La sugestión le provocaba una ansiedad innecesaria y un estrés que no necesitaba en su vida.

Y una vez más estaba a punto de pasarle.

—Entonces no te gustará saber que el único estudio libre que le encontramos era junto al tuyo.

Esa vez, Obito no pudo evitar la fuerte exhalación que se le escapó.

—Lo haces a posta —dijo.

—No, pero es interesante verte sugestionado. No ha fallado ni una vez —respondió Orochimaru.

—Entonces, estás disfrutando verme así. ¿Cierto?

Estaba empezando a pensar que Orochimaru le había dado una beca al primer tipo del País de la Tierra que se lo había pedido sólo para estudiar el fenómeno.

—No dije que lo estuviera disfrutando, Tobi. Dije que lo encontraba interesante. Podrías aprovechar para hacer un estudio al respecto —dijo y a Obito esa sugerencia no le extrañó en absoluto—. Y por cierto, cuando te lo conté sí que fue a posta. Pero lo del apartamento no. Era el único que teníamos disponible.

El celular de Orochimaru comenzó a avisar de mensajes nuevos. Su jefe desvió su atención al aparato. Obito meneó la cabeza, pensando en lo que le esperaba.

—Si no ha sido a propósito, dime qué tiene de especial ese chico como para merecer una beca —dijo Obito.

Orochimaru alzó las cejas, sin despegar la vista del teléfono.

—¿Ahora quieres saber? —Obito ya empezaba a odiar aquello. No, por supuesto que no quería saber. Se dijo que no se interesaría esa vez—. Es un viudo de alma.

Para su sorpresa, Obito se decepcionó más que molestarse.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un viudo de alma?

—Obviamente no. Este es especial —respondió Orochimaru.

—No me cuentes más —se apresuró a decir Obito, antes de que el otro pudiera seguir hablando. Iba a trazar ahí la línea—. No quiero saber.

—Como quieras, aunque tarde o temprano acabarás entrerándote —Orochimaru agitó la muñeca, restándole importancia—. Pero si es verdad que no quieres involucrarte, deberías irte ya. Kabuto me ha escrito para avisarme de que están por llegar.

Obito se puso en pie con cuidado.

—Sí, es lo mejor —dijo y justo después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Kabuto se asomó a la habitación y Obito chasqueó la lengua con disimulo.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —anunció.

Obito estiró el cuello para poder ver quién había detrás. Después de tanta expectación y aunque en realidad no quería saber nada, no estaba apreciando aquel anticlimax.

—¿Vienes solo? ¿Dónde está nuestro chico? —preguntó Orochimaru.

Kabuto señaló al pasillo.

—Viendo los cerezos. Le he dicho que no tarde —respondió, reparando en Obito por primera vez—. Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Hola, Tobi.

El sutil tono sarcástico fue todo lo que Obito necesitó para decidirse por salir de ahí.

—Ya me iba —espetó e hizo a Kabuto tener que apartarse de su camino.

—Kabuto no lo dice para molestarte —dijo Orochimaru antes de volverse al recién llegado—. Le he dicho que haga un estudio de su caso, sería interesante.

—Oh sí, absolutamente —Kabuto asintió con un deje de interés—. Si te sirvo de algo me avisas, te asistiré con gusto.

—Gracias —dijo Obito, sólo porque no quería quedar de susceptible delante de ellos.

Levantó la mano en señal de despedida y salió al pasillo. De camino al ala residencial, echó un vistazo a recepción. Había un chico rubio ahí junto a una maleta negra con nubes rojas. La cola de caballo suelta le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Estaba mirando el cuadro de Tobirama Senju cuando el recepcionista se paró a su lado y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Obito caminaba despacito, para que le diera tiempo a echarle un menos vistazo. Uno y no más. Y cuando pasó por su lado, frunció el ceño al notar el estado de su labio. Se preguntó quién le habría hecho eso y de inmediato quiso hacérselo pagar.

El chico siguió de largo dedicándole una mirada casual y Obito supo ahí que se había quedado atrapado una vez más en aquel círculo vicioso. Maldito el día en que Orochimaru le contó que venía de aquel lugar.

Obito se fue por la escalera en lugar de por el ascensor. Peldaño a peldaño subió a su planta. No era lo mejor para su muñón, pero tal vez así estaría demasiado fatigado como para enojarse con el mundo. Se arrepintió a medio camino y paró en un rellano a descansar.

—Paciencia —se dijo, falto de aliento—... Paciencia...

Si había aguantado años así, Obito quería pensar que podría aguantar unos meses más.

* * *

—¡Y aquí está al fin el chico más popular del día! —El hombre de largo cabello negro se levantó y caminó hacia él. Su mirada pronto se desvió a la parte inferior de su rostro—. ¿Y ese labio reventado a qué se debe?

—Es mucho preguntar —intervino Kabuto.

El hombre al que reconoció como Senju Orochimaru se volvió hacia su subordinado por un momento.

—Oh. Vaya. Bueno, te advierto que todos somos aquí muy curiosos así que no te tomes a mal las preguntas —dijo y le tendió la mano—. Doctor Senju Orochimaru. Un placer conocerte por fin, Deidara.

—Igualmente —respondió Deidara aceptando el saludo.

—Posiblemente Kabuto ya te haya dicho que aquí somos todos como una gran familia. No nos gustan las formalidades.

—Algo me ha dicho —Deidara examinó la recargada oficina. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y archivadores. Incluso en la mesa a penas había hueco para poner nada. Y aún así, le pareció que había un cierto orden en aquel desorden—. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad. He esperado mucho para poder venir.

—Te hubiéramos traído arrastrando de no haber querido —Deidara enarcó ambas cejas, preguntándose si no había ido a parar con un atajo de locos. Ninguno de los dos parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Orochimaru caminó hacia su escritorio y una vez sentado, le sonrió—. Era broma. Bien, Deidara. ¿Listo para que nos conozcamos un poco más? ¿Algo de beber, agua, té, un refresco?

—Un refresco estaría bien, hm. Llevo horas sin beber nada.

Con una mirada hacia Kabuto, el chico entró a un cuarto adyacente. Después, Orochimaru le señaló a Deidara una silla en la parte opuesta de su escritorio y tomó unas cuantas hojas de papel que estaban sobre una pila de folios.

—¿Ya vas a empezar a acribillarlo a preguntas? Espérate al menos a que descanse un poco —dijo Kabuto, que volvía con una botella de ramune azul.

—No creo poder dormir esta noche si no satisfago un poco mi sed de respuestas —respondió Orochimaru.

—No estoy cansado —dijo Deidara, sólo por hacerle la contraria a Kabuto.

Tras una mirada triunfal a su subordinado, Orochimaru tomó un bolígrafo.

—¿Ves? Deidara es un chico enérgico. Tiene toda la pinta de ser tipo de sangre B. ¿Me equivoco?

—En realidad soy AB, hm —respondió Deidara, desenroscando el tapón de la botella y dando un trago. Si todas las preguntas iban de ser así de estúpidas, pronto lo dejarían en paz y podría descansar y pensar en la cena.

—Mmmh, otra vez te equivocaste —dijo Kabuto y se sentó junto a Deidara—. No es tan bueno como él cree. Estaba convencido de que yo era A. Tuve que dejarlo hacerme un análisis de sangre para que le quedase claro que no lo engañaba.

Deidara observó a Orochimaru sacudir la cabeza. A penas lo conocía pero no ponía en duda la afirmación de Kabuto.

—Espérate al menos una semana para comenzar a contar mis trapos sucios al nuevo estudiante, Kabuto —dijo Orochimaru, apretando el botón del bolígrafo—. Bien, Deidara. He apuntado aquí todas las dudas que me han ido surgiendo sobre ti. Te aviso que algunas de ellas son bastante personales, pero me permití agregarlas porque nos ayudaría mucho saber en qué estado se encuentra tu psiquis post-viudedad. No tienes por qué contestarlas, pero sería fascinante que nos despejases esas dudas.

—De acuerdo, hm.

—¿Piensas con frecuencia en tu alma gemela? —dijo Orochimaru.

Deidara no estaba del todo cómodo con hablar con tanta franqueza de algo tan personal, pero se repitió que hacerlo les sería útil.

—A veces lo hago. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre vuelve a mi cabeza. Últimamente he estado pensando en mi alma gemela más que de costumbre.

Orochimaru tardó un rato en hacer las anotaciones. A Deidara, su caligrafía le pareció un jeroglífico.

—¿Repercute negativamente en tu vida diaria el recuerdo reiterado de tu alma gemela?

Deidara pensó la respuesta. Parecía como si el doctor Orochimaru no se creyera del todo que de verdad había superado su TDVR. Esas preguntas parecían destinadas a ver cuál era la magnitud de los síntomas.

—Sólo al principio, hm. Yo era un crío. Solía ponerme triste y pasarme el día llorando. Ahora que lo pienso, no fue tan diferente de cualquier proceso de duelo por el que habría pasado cualquier persona que perdiese un ser querido sin que exista vínculo de alma entre ellos.

—Ajam —murmuró Orochimaru escribiendo deprisa.

—Solo que... —Deidara se reprendió a sí mismo cuando el doctor Senju dejó de escribir y lo miró, el bolígrafo aún apoyado en el papel—. Es una estupidez, pero a penas le conocía. Sólo que me afectó como si hubiera perdido a un ser querido, hm.

—Oh, eso es normal —intervino Kabuto—. Hay casos de gente que no sabían que tenían un alma gemela, pero cuando esta murió desarrollaron TDVR sin saberlo.

—Por eso dije que era una estupidez —Deidara detestaba cuando le explicaban cosas que ya sabía bien—. Tengo todos los libros del doctor Tobirama, ya te lo dije.

—Veo que eres un gran admirador de papá. Le va a gustar saber de ti, ya lo verás —Orochimaru anotó unas cuantas cosas más—. ¿Y sobre el resto de síntomas del TDVR? ¿Cuál dirías que sientes con más frecuencia? Insomnio, falta de apetito, apatía, sensación de soledad, tristeza...

—Ninguno —Deidara negó con la cabeza—. Y si llega a suceder, lo tengo bajo control.

—Ya. ¿Has estado en alguna relación sentimental con alguien más siendo un viudo de alma?

Tal y como Orochimaru advirtió, las preguntas se estaban volviendo más íntimas.

—No —respondió Deidara.

—¿Te has sentido alguna vez atraído por otra persona siendo un viudo de alma?

Deidara hizo memoria. Había conocido a algunos chicos guapos saliendo con Kurotsuchi algún sábado noche, pero absolutamente nada había salido de ahí a parte de un poco de flirteo y algún beso.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. Alguna que otra vez, hm.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido después al respecto?

Orochimaru tenía una mirada inquietante, a Deidara le costaba sostenérsela.

—Algo culpable —confesó a regañadientes.

Kabuto dejó escapar un murmullo de interés.

—¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales tras perder a tu alma gemela? —preguntó Orochimaru, aún tomando notas.

—Hey. ¿Esto que es? —se quejó Deidara frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Vine a una pijamada de colegialas y no me enteré?

—Tranquilo, Deidara —dijo Kabuto—. Uno de los síntomas del TDVR es la pérdida permanente del deseo sexual, como ya debes saber. El doctor Orochimaru sólo trata de evaluar tu extraordinario caso.

—Entiendo que te de vergüenza hablar de estos temas —Orochimaru dejó el bolígrafo en su sitio—. ¿Qué tal si lo rellenas en tu apartamento y me lo traes mañana?

—Hm, sí. Hagámoslo así —respondió Deidara.

Orochimaru metió los folios en una carpeta fina que sacó de su escritorio y se la pasó. Deidara la colocó bajo su brazo y enroscó el tapón otra vez en la botella de refresco.

—Bien Deidara, entonces nos vemos mañana —Orochimaru se puso en pie y fue a abrirles la puerta—. Llévalo a su apartamento, Kabuto.

—Vamos Deidara, ya nos vas a perder un poco de vista —dijo él.

Deidara tomó la maleta, se despidió y siguió a Kabuto a través de un solitario pasillo cuyas luces se iban encendiendo a su paso.

—Mañana te haremos una resonancia magnética para ver mejor qué está pasando ahí dentro. Y podrás ver las instalaciones y las investigaciones que tenemos en curso —le fue diciendo mientras esperaban el ascensor—. Para cualquier cosa ya sabes, llámame. Frente a tu apartamento está el de Tobi. Digamos que es un poco gruñón pero dudo que tengas problemas con él. Y si los tienes, dímelo a mí.

—Si me da problemas, ya los solucionaré yo mismo —respondió Deidara.

—Bueno, supongo que eso también vale -—Kabuto buscó en su bolsillo, sacó una llave y se la pasó a Deidara—. No la pierdas.

La llave venía enganchada a un pequeño llavero redondeado de metal. Kabuto lo acompañó hasta la puerta, le deseó un buen descanso y se fue. Deidara sintió que se le iba un peso de encima. Por fin iba a poder ponerse cómodo, conectarse a internet y escribir a su madre y amigos, pensó mientras abría y encendía la luz. Tras descalzarse, Deidara dejó la maleta junto a la puerta y la carpeta junto con el refresco en la primera mesa que vio. Después examinó el estudio. No era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Una mesa, una silla, una cama, una cómoda, estanterías, una pequeña cocina y un baño.

Resistiendo la tentación de tirarse a la cama, Deidara pensó que lo mejor sería terminar de responder las preguntas que le había escrito Orochimaru y después deshacer el equipaje y empezar a pensar en la cena. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún bolígrafo y la caligrafía de Orochimaru no era la más inteligible que había visto en su vida.

—Mierda —Deidara entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar sentido a los garabatos—. ¿Qué problema había con escribirlo en la computadora e imprimirlo?

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bueno, si era Kabuto al menos podría pedirle que le tradujera aquello. Deidara caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. No era Kabuto. Pero reconoció al hombre tras el umbral. El parche de tela negra sobre su ojo izquierdo y las cicatrices en la mitad de su cara eran difíciles de pasar por alto.

—¡Hey! Yo te he visto antes abajo. Nos hemos cruzado —dijo Deidara, señalándolo.

El hombre parpadeó y lo miró en silencio unos segundos.

—Supongo que soy inconfundible —dijo, rascándose la mejilla dañada con un dedo—. Ya que vamos a vivir uno enfrente del otro, pensé que mejor venía a presentarme cuanto antes. Mi nombre es Tobi. Un gusto conocerte.

—Deidara. Kabuto te mencionó antes. Espero que nos llevemos bien, hm.

Kabuto no le había hablado tan bien de él, pero la primera impresión que se había llevado de él no era mala. Al contrario, Tobi parecía simpático.

—Espero que no te haya hablado muy mal de mi —dijo él y su mirada bajó hasta sus labios—. Antes me fijé en esa herida que tienes... Tengo un botiquín en casa por si quieres curarla. Oh, y también pensé que no te habría dado tiempo a cenar así que hice comida para dos. Sólo por si acaso.

—Kabuto no me dijo que iba a tener un vecino tan amable, hm —Deidara sonrió—. ¿Podrías además prestarme un bolígrafo? El doctor Orochimaru me ha mandado tarea.

—Por supuesto. Puedes venir ya si quieres. Estaba esperándote de todos modos.

Deidara no se lo pensó demasiado. Tenía cosas que hacer pero el reconfortante olor de lo que parecía ser estofado de curry lo convenció.

—Un segundo —respondió Deidara y entró a poner su teléfono a cargar y llevarse la carpeta antes de seguir a Tobi.

Su nuevo vecino levantó la tapadera de una cacerola que había a fuego lento, examinó el contenido y la volvió a tapar.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo Tobi desapareciendo por la puerta del baño.

Deidara se sentó en una de las dos sillas disponibles. Su estómago respondió con un gruñido al borboteo del caldo. Junto a la cama, había un bastón de caminar y una pierna ortopédica que lo llevó a preguntarse qué le habría pasado a Tobi exactamente.

—Mi labio está bien. No te preocupes por eso, hm —dijo en voz alta—. Ya me lo miré en casa.

Tobi se asomó.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Tobi.

—Sólo me molesta un poco al comer. Y sí, la parte morada se ve mal pero no es tanto como parece.

La olla arrocera comenzó a pitar en ese momento. Tobi salió del baño y volvió a la zona de la cocina. Deidara se fijó mejor en su forma de caminar y detectó una leve cojera.

—Disculpa si estoy siendo entrometido. Cuando alguien del País de la Tierra nos visita siempre acabo sugestionándome —dijo Tobi, sacando dos platos del armario—. Es difícil de ignorar.

Deidara se preguntó si él era también un viudo de alma. En una esquina de la mesa había un frasco de pastillas. La etiqueta estaba del otro lado y aunque le intrigaba saber para qué eran, no se atrevió a tocarlas.

—¿Por qué es difícil? —preguntó Deidara.

Tobi abrió la olla arrocera y sacó de un cajón una espátula blanca.

—Me siento culpable, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas... Prefiero no hablar de ello. Sólo no dudes en decirme si estoy cruzando la línea —el estofado dejó de borbotear cuando Tobi apagó el fuego. Deidara lo observó tomar un cucharón y echar curry sobre el arroz. Definitivamente era pronto para empezar a hacer preguntas personales—. Pero siendo honesto, ha habido mucha expectación contigo. Cuando el doctor Senju se ofreció a darme detalles sobre ti, me negué. Aún pienso que es mejor no saber, pero a la vez sé que no voy a poder dejar de pensar en ello. No hasta que no sepa por qué eres especial.

Tobi se giró hacia él, examinándolo con atención. Deidara sintió un leve sentimiento de culpa, el cual descartó casi de inmediato. Los problemas personales de Tobi no eran cosa de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Deidara, encogiendo los hombros.

—No eres un viudo de alma típico.

Deidara respiró pesadamente y le contó la historia que llevaba años repitiendo una y otra vez a todo el mundo. Tobi puso el plato de arroz con curry frente a él y ambos empezaron a comer mientras él hablaba.

—Ya veo —murmuró Tobi, cuando Deidara paró de hablar—... Si me permites decirlo... Yo creo que sí tienes síntomas.

—No los tengo —espetó él. No se había mudado a dos mil kilómetros de su casa para que lo pusieran en duda—. Ya no.

—Es que, cuando te miro me das la impresión de estar...

—¿De estar qué, hm? —preguntó Deidara.

—Triste. En tu mirada hay tristeza.

Deidara apretó la mandíbula. Triste. Él no estaba triste. Detestó como la simple palabra le tocó una fibra sensible, haciéndolo sentir tan... Vulnerable.

—Tch... ¿Tú qué sabrás? —gruñó—. No me conoces.

—Lo siento. Sólo me dio esa impresión —respondió Tobi.

Comieron en silencio un rato. Deidara aún estaba ofendido, pero si algo le habían enseñado en casa era a ser agradecido. Y Tobi no tenía por qué haberle hecho de comer.

—Esto está bueno. Es diferente al que estoy acostumbrado, pero me gusta, hm —dijo Deidara.

Tobi se fijó en su plato casi vacío y sonrió.

—¿Cómo de diferente? —preguntó.

—En casa no le ponemos guisantes. Y el caldo está un poco más espeso.

—Aprendí esta receta de mi abuela —dijo Tobi—. La habría hecho feliz saber que te está gustando. Si hubiera sabido que tu labio iba a estar así, habría hecho otra cosa menos picante.

—Ya deja de preocuparte, hm. Nadie murió por comer curry con el labio partido —dijo Deidara, y juntó los últimos bocados de su plato en un pequeño montón. Tras dejar el plato limpio, se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla—. Gracias por la cena.

—No tienes por qué darlas.

Tobi sacó una pastilla del frasco, se la echó a la boca y la tragó con agua. Deidara lo miró a él y luego al frasco.

—No son más que analgésicos —explicó Tobi cuando se dio cuenta de a donde estaba mirando—. Si no tomo uno después de un día de caminar demasiado, me duele la pierna por la noche.

—Hm...

Deidara fue a recoger los platos en cuanto vio que Tobi lo iba a hacer él mismo, pero él se lo impidió, arrebatándole el plato con un tirón firme.

—Quiero ayudar —Deidara frunció el ceño, sintiendo como la atmósfera se tensaba.

—Hago esto solo todos los días —dijo Tobi y a Deidara le pareció que lo miraba con dureza. La incomodidad no duró mucho. Enseguida la mirada de Tobi se reblandeció otra vez—. Lo siento, lo prefiero así. En un momento miramos lo de las preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Tobi parecía ser complicado de tratar, pero Deidara ya estaba haciendo notas mentales de todas sus interacciones. Supuso que de estar en su situación tal vez le pasaría lo mismo. Nunca podría estar seguro y prefería no averiguarlo. Pero no iba a disculparse, si Tobi hubiera tenido ambas piernas, habría insistido en ayudar igual. Por esa vez lo dejaría pasar, ya le diría cuatro cosas si el incidente se repetía.

—¿Trabajas aquí o eres alumno, hm? —preguntó Deidara, mientras Tobi enjabonaba los platos bajo el grifo abierto.

—Fui alumno y ahora trabajo aquí. Soy parte del equipo de uno de los proyectos —respondió Tobi.

—Interesante —Deidara asintió y extrajo las hojas de la carpeta—. ¿De qué va el proyecto?

—Creo que podría interesarte. Mañana te contaré más, es complejo de explicar —dijo Tobi, guardando los platos en su lugar y sacando el recipiente interior de la arrocera—. Si tiene éxito, cualquiera podrá dejar al fin de ser víctima del destino.

—Suena como a que vas a revolucionar el mundo, hm —dijo Deidara.

—Lo haré cuando tengamos éxito —respondió, frotando con la esponja—. El mundo me debe una y con esto quedaremos en paz.

Sí, Deidara pensó, mirando por turnos el parche que cubría su ojo y la pierna ortopédica. Tobi se veía como alguien a quien el mundo debía una.

—Dudo que pudiera vivir con esto constantemente en la cabeza —dijo Deidara-. Cuando mi alma gemela murió, simplemente pasé página.

Tobi no respondió pero verlo con los labios fruncidos hizo a Deidara pensar que se estaba muriendo por rebatirlo.

—No me crees —agregó.

—Me resulta difícil aún —dijo Tobi. Se secó las manos en un paño de cocina y volvió a sentarse junto a él—. Pero sí tengo clara una cosa. Estás siendo muy fuerte al desafiar de ese modo a lo que te reservó el destino. Es admirable.

Deidara sonrió, sacando pecho ante el halago.

—Bueno, es cierto que no fue fácil —dijo.

Y al sacar los papeles de la carpeta, Deidara fue consciente de que estaba a punto de revelarle a Tobi todo lo que Orochimaru ya le había preguntado y lo que estaba por venir. Se mordió el labio, dudando un momento.

—No puedo leer esas preguntas si no me das los papeles —dijo Tobi.

—Oh bueno. ¿Qué más da? —Deidara suspiró, estirando el brazo.

Que una persona más que menos supiese, tampoco importaba tanto. Además, Tobi le inspiraba más confianza que Orochimaru o Kabuto. Deidara examinó la cara de Tobi mientras leía y le pareció que se había sonrojado un poco.

—O-oye... Hay información muy íntima aquí. ¿Estás seguro que no te importa que la lea?

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me he resignado a que será así —respondió—. Es para la investigación después de todo. Además, no me avergüenza hablar de sexo. No tengo quince años, hm.

—Los viudos de alma lo suelen encontrar traumatizante más que vergonzoso —dijo Tobi, sacando un bolígrafo del cajón bajo la mesa.

Deidara lo tomó y contestó la última pregunta que el doctor Orochimaru le había leído. No era que a Deidara le importase mucho que supieran la verdad, sino que eso era una prueba más para ellos de que su caso no era tan especial. Al final agregó, que nunca tuvo relaciones por falta de oportunidades.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta, hm?

La garganta de Tobi se movió al tragar saliva.

—Aquí dice —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—... Si te masturbas. Si eres capaz tener una erección.

—Alguna vez me he levantado con la bandera izada, hm —bromeó Deidara, intentando sonar casual y no como si estuviera hablando de pajas con un desconocido.

Tobi lo miró, sorprendido.

—Las erecciones matutinas no tienen nada que ver con el deseo sexual.

—Antes de que me sigas explicando, ya sé que un viudo de alma no puede ponerse duro sin medicamentos para la disfunción eréctil —dijo Deidara. Y apoyó el bolígrafo en el papel para empezar a escribir su respuesta—. Supongo que... El vínculo roto me ha afectado en ese aspecto, no voy a fingir que no lo ha hecho. Pero sí. Alguna vez he visto porno como todo el mundo y me he hecho pajas, también como todo el mundo —Deidara rió por la nariz—. ¿Quién iba a decir que un día unos científicos se iban a interesar en esto?

Por suerte para ambos no había demasiadas preguntas vergonzosas. Como Deidara dedujo, todas ellas estaban relacionadas con los síntomas del TDVR, incluyendo el tema de las autolesiones y pensamientos suicidas. Cuando acabaron con el último grupo de preguntas, Deidara estaba anímica y físicamente agotado. Tobi colocó una mano en su hombro. La calidez, la ligera presión de sus dedos lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tobi.

—Sí. Supongo que necesito dormir —dijo Deidara y guardó el cuestionario en la carpeta.

Tobi asintió.

—Entonces ve a dormir.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo.

Deidara y Tobi se levantaron a la vez.

—No hay por qué darlas —dijo de camino a la puerta—. Hay algo que quiero pedirte a cambio.

Parado junto a la entrada, Deidara esperó a que prosiguiera.

—Mañana, cuando tengas los resultados de las pruebas que van a hacerte... ¿Podrías venir a decirme? Sería interesante saber más sobre lo que te pasa. Creo que mi plan podría interesarte.

—De acuerdo —respondió Deidara, saliendo al pasillo—. Entonces, nos vemos mañana, hm.

—Que descanses —dijo Tobi a sus espaldas—. Te prometo que un día, todo va a estar mejor para ti.

Deidara se detuvo, algo desconcertado. El golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse le hizo saber que no tenía sentido pedir una explicación. Nada que hacer. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

* * *

**Iba a terminar el de Intruso antes, pero me vino la inspiración con este, y aquí está :D Esperé mucho este momento en el que se encontrasen. Aún no saben con quién están hablando, pero todo se dará.**

**Y bueno, llegó el momento de escribir sobre este headcanon que tengo sobre Orochimaru. Que podría ser el hijo de Tobirama, el segundo hokage. Tal vez, no sé. Lo creó en su laboratorio. Sólo sé que ambos personajes son muy parecidos, puede que no en personalidad pero ambos buscaban conocimiento. Tobirama en el canon inventó muchísimos jutsus, era un gran investigador. Orochimaru llevó eso mismo un paso más allá y traspasó muchos límites prohibidos impulsado por sus ansias de conocimiento. Al final se redime y tiene un hijo, y no puedo dejar de pensar que ambos, Mitsuki y Orochimaru, fueron concebidos de forma parecida. Eso haría en este universo, que Mitsuki sea nieto de Tobirama, si estuviera en la historia.**

**Lo del tipo de sangre en japón es un poco como los signos del zodiaco, solo que hay quien se lo toma bastante en serio, incluso hay discriminación en las entrevistas de trabajo con los B y AB (no lo sabía, pero si quieren saber más, busquen "bura hara"). Hay una escena en la serie donde Orochimaru comienza a discutir con Kabuto en si es A o AB. Al principio yo no sabía que Kishimoto le dio a Deidara un grupo sanguíneo (no sé por qué pensé que no, con lo friki que es de esas cosas). Así que tras leer las personalidades y tomé como headcanon que era grupo sanguíneo B. Después busqué en la wiki y vi que era AB. -_- Y bueno, de ahí surgió que Orochimaru pensase que es B. xD**

**En la wikipedia pone lo siguiente:**

**Grupo A**

**Mejores rasgos: Cordial, reservado, sensible, paciente, responsable, perfeccionista, sabio, cauto.**

**Peores rasgos: Fastidioso, demasiado entusiasmado, obsesivo, terco, poco caracter, desconsiderado, celoso, frío, enojado.**

**Grupo B**

**Mejores rasgos: Apasionado, activo, creativo, amante de los animales, flexible, alegre, amistoso, opimista, hablador.**

**Peores rasgos: Irresponsable, olvidadizo, egoísta, vago, impaciente, poco confiable, independiente.**

**Grupo AB**

**Mejores rasgos: Creativo, calmado, racional, sociable, inteligente y adaptable.**

**Peores rasgos: Criticón, indeciso, rencoroso, distante, poco confiable.**

**Grupo 0**

**Mejores rasgos: Seguro, determinado, ambicioso, poco influenciable, intuitivo, carismático, competitivo y atlético.**

**Peores rasgos: Impredecible, desdeñoso, ególatra, frío, agresivo, arrogante, envidioso, despiadado.**

**Arekusa. Sí, en este fic hay muchas cosas que no puedo dar por supuestas y que requieren explicación. Bueno, lo de la amnesia es "medio canon" con Gai ya que es muy olvidadizo para todo el mundo que no sea Kakashi jajaja, y lo de la silla de ruedas sí que ocurre al final de la serie. Pero Gai no va a desanimarse solo por eso, y es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de él. Me gustó eso de que es el opuesto a Obito. El hilo rojo del destino es un bonito tema. Me entraron ganas de ver algún fanart así. **

**Lybra, eso es un excelente consejo. Además siento que si simplficase nunca podría dejar de pensar en esto. Y en por qué no lo escribí de esta otra manera. Así que sí, me confirmaste que estoy en el camino correcto. También me alegra que te emocione cualquier conclusión que tenga el fic. Así es. El tema está principalmente en una de esas que has nombrado y también en un poquito de algunas de las otras, y me voy a divertir haciéndolos llegar a ese punto. Y eso que describiste de Gai animando al artista callejero aww, sí que sería así! Incluso le ayudaría a dar espectáculo y animaría a la gente a darle dinero. Las almas gemelas tienden a juntarse. El destino tiende a atraerlas. Por eso han acabado encontrándose al final, en un mundo tan grande. No es casualidad. Y así es, Obito no se puede quitar el tatu porque no le conviene que su alma gemela se entere de que sigue vivo. Quiere hacer las cosas de forma discreta, un día apagar el interruptor, como quien se quita la tirita. Y dejar de pensar en él, y dejar de pensar en buscarle, que lo piensa, solo que se resiste poque está determinado a vencer al destino. Lo de la viudez, espero que se vaya entendiendo mejor en el siguiente. Pero como todo es química cerebral desequilibrada y de ahí surge el TDVR, gracias por recordarlo porque a veces lo tengo todo claro en mi cabeza y no sé si he hablado de ello o no. Ahora sé que no pero lo voy a dejar para el siguiente, cuando a Dei le enseñen las instalaciones. Porque me fue dificil meter información en este. Dei ya la sabe. Se siente condescendiente que se lo expliquen todo como si no tuviera ni idea. A Kabuto le queda bien eso jaja. Me vino bien. Gracias Kabuto. XD Aww, ese último párrafo *_* me alegra que pienses así. También es un reto para mí escribir algo novedoso. ¿Como se dice eso de "think outside the box" en español? No se si quiera si tiene traducción, pero es lo que intento jajaja. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado :D**

**Guest, y aquí vengo con la conti :3**

**Próximo capítulo. Resonancia magnética a Dei y a ver las instalaciones! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Detalles de la Tobidei Week 2020 en mi perfil.**

* * *

Los cánticos lo despertaron antes de que lo hiciera la alarma. Deidara gruñó e hizo un esfuerzo por levantar sus pesados párpados. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran aquellos gritos pero los culpables mejor tenían una buena razón para estar montando el escándalo.

Deidara se sentó en el borde de la cama y comprobó en su teléfono que podría haber dormido cuarenta minutos más. Resopló, arrojando el teléfono a la sábana y poniéndose en pie. Al correr la cortina y mirar hacia abajo, Deidara vio un grupo de gente con pancartas que se estaba manifestando frente a la puerta de entrada. Deidara entrecerró los ojos e intentó leer una pero estaban demasiado lejos. Apartándose de la ventana se fue a dar una ducha mientras planeaba qué hacer con el tiempo extra.

Deidara apagó el secador cuando le pareció escuchar golpes en la puerta. Se quedó muy quieto, comprobando si no habría sido su imaginación. Dos segundos después, se repitieron. Dejó el secador sobre el escritorio y fue a abrir.

—Buenos días, madrugador —dijo Kabuto, sujetando en alto una bolsa de plástico blanca. Si le traía comida, tal vez podría esforzarse un poco más en que le cayera bien.

—Buenas. ¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó Deidara.

—No lo sé, estaba enganchado en tu puerta.

Deidara lo tomó y miró dentro. Había una caja de bento verde y marrón, un brik de jugo de manzana con cañita incluída y una tarjeta.

—Sé que no has tenido tiempo aún de ir a comprar, así que te preparé algo. Buen provecho —leyó Deidara, una extraña emoción envolvía su corazón—. Oh, debe de haber sido Tobi.

Kabuto rió y Deidara apretó los dientes, no muy seguro sobre qué exactamente era lo que lo molestaba de su actitud.

—Y tan sólo ayer diciendo que no pensaba acercarse a ti —dijo Kabuto—. Al doctor Orochimaru le va a hacer mucha gracia.

En la calle, la gente parecía estar pasándoselo bien, golpeando cacerolas. Deidara dejó la bolsa junto al secador y caminó hasta la ventana.

—¿Qué hacen esos lunáticos, hm? —preguntó Deidara—. ¿No podrían haber protestado a una hora más decente?

Tras él, Kabuto suspiró.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver tal espectáculo. Pero tú lo has dicho. Son fanáticos religiosos y están ahí porque consideran que lo que hacemos es inmoral.

—Ja.

Deidara recordó a Hidan y lo bien que se sintió hacerlo sangrar por la nariz.

—Pero no temas, son inofensivos —agregó Kabuto—, un poco molestos pero no van a hacerte nada.

—Tal vez yo a ellos sí —Deidara se volteó—, si me siguen despertando, hm.

Kabuto vio la carpeta con las preguntas sobre la cama y la tomó.

—Espero que no llegue la sangre al río —dijo—. Aunque su causa sea una estupidez, recuerda que están en su derecho de protestar.

Aprovechando que Kabuto estaba ocupado con los papeles, los cuales había tomado sin pedirle permiso, Deidara rodó los ojos. Él ni siquiera se quejaba porque defendiesen unas reglas impuestas por algo cuya existencia estaba por probar. No le costaba trabajo ofrecerle un poco de comprensión. Después miró la bolsa con el desayuno y su cabeza volvió al tema que no lo había dejado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Se debatió entre dejarlo que se fuera pronto y satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Por cierto... ¿Es Tobi un viudo de alma? —preguntó al fin.

Kabuto levantó la vista de los papeles.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho él?

—Sólo me dio esa impresión —respondió Deidara—. Y obviamente no voy a preguntarle, hm.

—Ya veo —Kabuto empujó sus gafas hacia adentro—. Hasta donde sé, Tobi tiene un alma gemela pero no está muy feliz al respecto y nunca han hablado.

Deidara tomó su teléfono para ver la hora y vio que tenía dos mensajes de Kabuto avisándolo de que se iba a pasar por su apartamento. La pantalla se apagó mientras le daba vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir Kabuto. Deidara observó sus ojos en la oscura superficie espejada, preguntándose si de verdad había tristeza en ellos.

—E imagino que dicha alma gemela es de Iwagakure —respondió.

—Todo apunta a que es al menos del País de la Tierra. Eso explicaría la forma en que reacciona cada vez que se entera que vino gente de allá —dijo Kabuto—. Ya sabes... El vínculo de alma acaba por atraer una persona a la otra. Tobi siempre teme que un día su alma gemela aparezca por esa puerta.

—Pero no puedo ser yo. Mi alma gemela está muerta —dijo Deidara.

Kabuto chasqueó los dedos.

—Por eso ha sucumbido a la tentación tan pronto. Como ya estás descartado, puede dejarse llevar por la sugestión sin sentirse culpable —Kabuto agitó la carpeta—. Por cierto, me llevo esto. ¿Te parece bien quedar en la oficina del doctor Orochimaru en veinte minutos?

—Que sea media hora, hm —respondió Deidara, no pensaba aceptar nunca ninguna de sus sugerencias.

Una vez estuvo solo, Deidara sacó el bento, los palillos y el jugo de la bolsa. Examinó el pequeño cartón, recordando que su madre solía ponerle uno en la cartera cuando iba a secundaria. Deidara ni siquiera sabía que seguían fabricando esa marca, no la había visto en años. Le había tocado el mejor vecino del mundo, pensó mientras sonreía y destapaba el bento.

* * *

—Esta será tu mesa de estudio —Kabuto tomó asiento y encendió el monitor. El cursor se movió por la pantalla hasta llegar a un icono de una serpiente mordiendo su propia cola—. Y aquí están todas las asignaturas y el temario. Puedes consultar el planificador que te irá indicando como progresar. La mayoría de los alumnos lo usan como guía pero no es obligatorio.

—De acuerdo —dijo Deidara.

—¿Preguntas?

—Por ahora no, hm.

Deidara se esforzó por escuchar pero tenía la mente en otro sitio. Se dijo, por enésima vez, que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a investigar sobre su alma gemela, pero su cabeza siempre parecía volver a ello, así como la mosca regresaba a la comida tras espantarla.

—Bien, entonces...

El pitido de un mensaje interrumpió lo que Kabuto estaba a punto de decirle.

—El doctor Orochimaru quiere saber si prefieres seguir viendo las instalaciones o quieres pasar ya a hacerte las pruebas —dijo Kabuto, concentrado en su teléfono.

A Deidara, aquello le pareció una forma más de ponerlo a prueba. Como si intentaran averiguar como de desesperado estaba por respuestas. Hizo como que se lo pensaba un rato.

—¿Y si vamos a hacer las pruebas y mientras salen los resultados me enseñas las instalaciones?

Kabuto asintió.

—Perfecto —dijo mientras tecleaba—. Déjame decírselo al jefe.

* * *

Deidara se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Desabrochó su pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo, junto con su ropa interior.

—Si tienes algún piercing en algún recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo, me temo que también tendrá que ir fuera —oyó decir a Orochimaru desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Deidara soltó una risotada, pateando su ropa a un rincón, se calzó las zapatillas y tomó el holgado camisón verde, doblado sobre el borde del lavabo.

—Para la prueba, claro —agregó—. No queremos perder tiempo teniendo que repetirla.

En cuanto estuvo listo, Deidara salió.

—Y espero que no tengas claustrofobia o tendremos que sedarte —dijo cuando salió.

—Nah —respondió Deidara—. Vamos a empezar.

Deidara siguió a Orochimaru hasta la sala donde estaba la máquina. Kabuto, ataviado ahora con una bata blanca, señaló la superficie justo delante del agujero de la máquina.

—Recuéstate aquí —dijo.

—Y no te muevas hasta que termine el examen. Kabuto se quedará aquí echándote un ojo —añadió Orochimaru.

Deidara prefería no tener en la cabeza que Kabuto iba a estar mirándolo mientras estaba ahí dentro. Se echó sobre la plataforma sin protestar y dejó que le cubrieran su cabeza con un casco. La plataforma retrocedió poco a poco, metiéndolo en la máquina. Afuera, Kabuto y Orochimaru hablaban de asuntos que él no entendía. Deidara cerró los ojos y se relajó. Sabía que esa familiar melancolía aprovechaba para atacarlo cuando su cabeza estaba ociosa y no quería arrepentirse de haber ido. Se resistía a pensar que había sido ese impulso inexplicable el que lo arrastró a la ciudad natal de su difunta alma gemela.

Así pasó el rato hasta que sintió la plataforma en movimiento.

—Hemos terminado —dijo Kabuto—. ¿Ves qué rápido fue?

Deidara abrió los ojos y los vio reflejados en la superficie metálica de la cosa que cubría su cabeza. Deseó que Tobi no le hubiera dicho lo de la tristeza, ahora iba a obsesionarse con ello cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Deidara se incorporó y se sacó el casco antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Ya te puedes vestir —dijo el doctor Orochimaru—. Luego vamos a hacerte otra prueba.

—¿Otra más? —preguntó Deidara, antes de encerrarse en el baño.

—Esta será más llevadera —le respondió Orochimaru desde afuera—. Ya sabes que todo el código de nuestros vínculos de alma está alojado en la glándula pineal. El objetivo de esta prueba es ayudarnos a hacer un mapa de la misma, pero podrás moverte y hablar sin problemas.

—Mm —respondió Deidara mientras se colocaba la camiseta—. ¿Entonces podré seguir viendo el laboratorio mientras la prueba se hace?

—Así es.

Dando saltitos, Deidara se colocaba un calcetín a la pata coja.

—¿Y los resultados, cuándo los puedo ver, hm?

Desde algo más lejos le llegó la amortiguada risa de Kabuto.

—Ya le mandé todo a Karin para que le eche un vistazo. Como no me consta que tenga demasiado trabajo prioritario, puede que esté hoy mismo.

Deidara sonrió para sí, aprovechando que no podían verlo. Lo siguiente que hizo Orochimaru fue ponerle en la cabeza algo que parecían auriculares gruesos con un solo altavoz, el cual quedaba por encima de su oreja izquierda.

—Una media hora es todo lo que necesitamos —dijo Orochimaru y se volvió hacia Kabuto—. Ve a terminar de enseñarle todo.

Kabuto tomó una bata blanca de una percha llena de ellas y se la lanzó a Deidara.

—Sígueme —dijo y empujó la puerta.

Deidara fue tras él, abrochándose la bata.

—Ya viste este lugar al pasar —Kabuto agita el brazo a través de la amplia habitación, separada en varios pasillos por medio de mesas y estanterías—. Esto es básicamente lo que tenemos.

Mientras Deidara seguía a Kabuto a través del primer pasillo, examinó el laboratorio en busca de Tobi. A parte de ellos sólo había dos personas a las que ya vio con anterioridad al pasar. Deidara se preguntó dónde estaba.

—Esta es mi estación de trabajo —dijo Kabuto, señalando una mesa llena de probetas y tubos de ensayo. Separado por un panel de plástico, estaba una computadora. Tanto las estanterías como la pantalla estaban llenas de postits de colores con cosas escritas—. Aquí es donde ocurre la ciencia.

—¿Qué es esto, hm? —preguntó Deidara, señalando los tubos de ensayo.

—Muestras biológicas —respondió Kabuto—. Una alumna está trabajando en una teoría interesante sobre cierta proteína y le estoy echando un vistazo.

Deidara asintió.

—Hm.

Kabuto le señaló al lado opuesto.

—Este es el refrigerador y el congelador —dijo y soltó un suspiro—. Ojalá no hicieran ese ruido infernal, pero qué se le va a hacer...

—¿Qué hay dentro? —preguntó Deidara.

—Más muestras biológicas.

Deidara se acercó a curiosear los postits pero nada de lo que ponía en ellos tenía sentido para él.

—¿Es eso lo que haces normalmente?

—Bueno sí, pero no —Kabuto se apoyó en una de las mesas, cruzado de brazos—. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre la necesidad de revisar y sustituir ciertas definiciones y términos por otros menos... Mágicos.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo, hm?

Deidara abrió la nevera. El bofetón de aire congelado hizo que la cerrase de un portazo.

—Cuidado, está a menos ochenta grados —Kabuto rió—. Hasta hace poco era tabú enfocar el tema de los vínculos del alma de otro modo que no fuera místico o espiritual. El profesor Senju Tobirama utilizó un lenguaje simple en sus libros para que cualquiera pudiera entenderlos y ante la falta de métodos definidos y apoyo científico, creó costumbre. Ahora estamos mejor.

Deidara agradeció que Kabuto decidiera seguir con el paseo.

—Esta es la sala de las centrifugadoras —Kabuto abrió la puerta sin llegar a pasar dentro. Deidara echó un vistazo y vio una sala llena de pequeños aparatos que parecían tostadoras—. Para separar componentes.

—¿De dónde sacan las muestras biológicas?

—Buena pregunta —dijo Kabuto, soltando la puerta—. Casi todas son de gente que dona su cuerpo a la ciencia.

—¿Seguro que no secuestran vagabundos para hacerles experimentos?

Kabuto rió con ganas.

—Parece el argumento de alguna película de ciencia ficción vieja —dijo. Deidara lo miró con una media sonrisa. Al aproximarse a donde estaba el chico, este los saludó—. Deidara, te presento a Kimimaro.

—Hoolaa —murmuró y sacudió la mano casi con torpeza.

Deidara no estaba seguro si se encontraba ante un chico de su edad o ante un señor de sesenta años. La falta de arrugas le decía una cosa, pero los ojos hundidos, el pelo descolorido y los pómulos marcados le decían otra. Ahí estaban los efectos secundarios de la medicación para el TDVR delante de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—H-hola —dijo.

—Te ves asustado —dijo Kimimaro. Deidara frunció los labios—. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

—Deidara es nuestro nuevo estudiante, le estoy mostrando el laboratorio —dijo Kabuto—. ¿Le puedes decir en qué estás trabajando?

—Ahora mismo en el proyecto Nezumi. Tobi me acaba de traer algo.

Deidara se puso en alerta nada más escuchar aquel nombre. Examinó el resto de las puertas intentando ver a través de las ventanillas redondas. Kabuto y Kimimaro hablaban de cosas sobre las que él no tenía ni idea. Ya estaba considerando quejarse por estar ahí plantado esperando a que ese par termine de hablar, cuando la chica de las gafas se le acercó.

—Uzumaki Karin. Puedes llamarme Karin —dijo y le tendió una mano que él aceptó—. Mucho gusto.

—Deidara. Mucho gusto.

—Vi que te estabas aburriendo y vine a salvarte.

A Deidara se le fue un peso de encima al poder hablar con alguien algo más corriente.

—Me dijeron que eres tú quien va a examinar mis pruebas, hm.

—Así es, acabo empezar con ellas —respondió Karin, señalando a una gran pantalla en el último pasillo del laboratorio. Deidara vio una serie de fotografías de lo que supuso era el interior de su cabeza—. Si hay algo extraño, lo voy a sacar a rastras de donde quiera que se haya escondido. He analizado demasiados casos como para que haya enigmas para mí ahí.

Deidara retiró lo de corriente.

—No llevo mucho de todos modos. Y no, no doy detalles de antemano —agregó Karin.

Al fondo una puerta se abrió. Deidara cruzó miradas con Tobi.

—¡Hey! —exclamó en su dirección.

Tobi no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de vuelta y desapareció por la puerta contigua.

—Ahí está —dijo Deidara y se fue tras Tobi.

—¡Grosero! —exclamó Karin.

Deidara miró hacia atrás.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —dijo y cruzó la puerta por la que había entrado Tobi—. Hola.

Su nariz registró un matiz de heno mojado. Pegada a la pared había una larga estantería de metal llena de jaulas.

—Deidara —dijo Tobi, cerrando la puerta de una de las jaulas—. Te ves contento hoy.

Deidara se colocó a su lado.

—Me suele poner de buen humor tener vecinos tan atentos, hm.

Tobi sacaba maíz de un saco con una pequeña pala y lo dejaba caer en cada jaula.

—No iba a dejarte sin comer toda la mañana —respondió Tobi—. Tu labio también se ve mejor.

Deidara presionó un dedo sobre el hematoma.

—Aún duele un poco, pero al menos ya no está hinchado —dijo, agachándose un poco para mirar dentro de una jaula. Una rata blanca de ojos rojos se acercó a olfatearlo.

—¿No está Kabuto enseñándote el laboratorio? —preguntó Tobi.

—Estaba, pero me dejó plantado —respondió Deidara, torciendo el labio—, así que yo lo dejé plantado a él.

—Hmm —Tobi asintió—. Suena razonable. Puedo continuar yo con la tarea, si no te importa que sea yo y no él.

—Prefiero que seas tú. Me caes mejor, hm —dijo Deidara y cuando Tobi alzó una ceja agregó—: Kabuto no me trae comida.

—Oh —Tobi sonrió y señaló a las jaulas—. Como ellas. Míralas, pegadas a los barrotes. Ya saben a lo que vengo.

—No soy fan de la comparación, hm —la rata perdió el interés en él en cuanto Tobi le echó comida. Deidara se irguió de nuevo—. ¿Y qué me vas a enseñar? ¿Es este el proyecto Nezumi?

Tobi echó la pala de nuevo al saco.

—Así es. Estas pequeñas están haciendo un gran servicio a la humanidad.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron hacia Kabuto.

—Veo que encontraste el escondite de Tobi.

—Ya me encargo yo de Deidara —respondió Tobi—. Estaba por hablarle sobre Nezumi.

—Bien, bien. Me esperaba algo así. Nos vemos más tarde entonces, Deidara.

Tobi sacudió la cabeza en cuanto se fue.

—Te explico. Estamos probando un láser para moldear la información dentro de la glándula pineal —dijo Tobi—. La idea sería probarlo en humanos algún día. Pero de momento eso no es posible.

—Pero el vínculo entre animales no tiene nada que ver, hm —respondió Deidara.

—Es simple y rudimentario. Y no cumple el mismo propósito, eso es cierto —dijo Tobi, abriendo una de las jaulas y sacando la rata que había dentro—. Pero es básicamente lo mismo. Te presento a Miki.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Tobi le ofreció al animal.

—Hola, Miki —dijo Deidara y lo tomó en sus manos.

—Tal vez te sorprenda, pero Miki solía ser una rata normal. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario en él —Tobi se volvió hacia una encimera y revolvió entre los objetos de una pequeña cesta blanca. Miki intentó trepar por la camisa de Deidara y rió cuando sus bigotes le rozaron el mentón—. Y nada fuera de lo ordinario en Mini, también.

Tobi sacó otra rata y la roció con una pequeña lata de spray que tomó de la cesta. Una mancha fucsia apareció en el lomo de Miki.

La mandíbula de Deidara se aflojó.

—Mierda —murmuró.

—¿Mierda? —preguntó Tobi.

—Quiero decir... —Deidara abrió la boca pero no le venían las palabras. Examinó a Miki desde sus orejas a la punta de su larga cola—. Esto es revolucionario. ¿Cómo es que no he escuchado nada?

—De momento sólo salió en publicaciones científicas, no queremos llamar tanto la atención aún —dijo Tobi.

Deidara parpadeó, acunando la rata en sus brazos.

—¿Y se podría hacer con humanos también? —preguntó.

—Si se acaba dominando el proceso, sí. Es mucho más intrincado y queremos probar antes con primates. No va a haber pronto avances significantes. Pero eso no es lo que me interesa. Eso lo dejo para diversión del doctor Senju —Tobi dejó a Mini de nuevo en su jaula.

—Ayer me dijiste que estabas trabajando en algo que podria interesarme —dijo Deidara.

A Tobi se le iluminó el rostro.

—¿Qué te parecería poder dejar de sufrir por lo que el destino te reservó? —preguntó—. Poder librarte de ese vínculo roto para siempre.

—Hmm —Deidara echó un vistazo al resto de las jaulas. Había unas cuantas ratas que no habían tocado la comida, sino que seguían durmiendo en un rincón—. Sí, pensé que sería algo así. Ya te dije ayer que no estoy sufriendo, estoy viviendo mi vida como cualquier otra persona.

Tobi exhaló.

—Deidara.

Deidara sabía lo que venía a continuación. Miró a Tobi de reojo, esperando a que siguiera.

—¿Qué?

Tobi le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo que en su vientre surgiera un burbujeo.

—Nada —respondió Tobi al fin—. Me gustaría conocerte mejor y comprobar si eso es cierto.

—Ayer no querías —replicó Deidara.

—Bueno...

—¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? —lo cortó Deidara—. Tomar un bolígrafo, escribirte en el brazo y decirle a tu alma gemela que estás aquí, hm. Tal vez así dejes de sugestionarte con cada persona del País de la Tierra que ves.

Tobi se alejó, dándole la espalda.

—No —sentenció—. Y dile a Kabuto que deje de hablar de mí con cualquiera.

—Tch... Yo no soy cualquiera, estudio aquí.

—Pero todo lo que tenga que ver con mi vínculo de alma no concierne a nadie excepto a mí —dijo Tobi—. Pronto me desharé de él y te recomendaría que tú también lo hicieras. De lo contrario, nunca vas a poder ser libre del todo.

Deidara frunció el ceño y se concentró en acariciar a la rata en sus brazos, preguntándose cómo de libre había sido él al elegir ir ahí.

—Si no quieres hablarme sobre ti, entonces no vas a saber de mí tampoco, hm.

—Escucha... Disculpa por haberme puesto a la defensiva. Hay temas que preferiría no tocar —respondió Tobi—. Si no quieres contarme sobre ti, lo entenderé.

—Eres espinoso —dijo Deidara y Tobi agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—. No quiero que tengas esa visión de mí, quiero apoyarte.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Orochimaru asomó la cabeza por la rendija.

—Hola, Tobi. Odio interrumpirles este momento de calidad, pero me tengo que llevar a Deidara.

Deidara avanzó unos pasos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Queremos consultar una cosa contigo —dijo Orochimaru.

—Ya voy, hm —dijo, y se giró hacia Tobi—. Hasta luego.

—Deidara —lo llamó Tobi cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta—. ¿Me podrías devolver a Miki?

—Oh —murmuró, mirando a Miki que se había acurrucado en sus brazos—. Supongo que no me la puedo quedar.

Tobi tomó la rata de sus manos.

—Por desgracia no. Hasta luego.

Karin, Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban apiñados alrededor de la gran pantalla cuando Deidara salió.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Los tres se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Deidara... ¿Eres realmente un viudo de alma? —preguntó el doctor Orochimaru.

Deidara se tensó.

—S-sí, hm. ¡Claro que lo soy! —exclamó haciéndose sitio frente a la pantalla—. ¿Por qué?

Karin señaló una de las fotografías.

—Esta es tu glándula pineal —después señaló otra justo al lado—. Esta es la glándula pineal de un viudo de alma. Y aquí hay una de alguien con un vínculo de alma activo. Como ves, la tuya se parece más a esta última.

Deidara comparó las tres fotografías. La glándula pineal del viudo de alma aparecía coloreada en un tono morado. La del vínculo activo era de un color naranja rojizo que se degradaba amarillento a áreas cercanas. La suya era amarilla anaranjada, verdosa en los extremos.

—Hm... ¿Cómo se explica esto? —preguntó Kabuto, golpeando su mentón con un dedo.

—¿Y yo qué sé, hm? No me he inventado nada —espetó.

—Nadie te está acusando de eso, Deidara —dijo Orochimaru—. Es muy inusual, pero eso explicaría tu falta de síntomas. La química de tu cerebro no se ha desequilibrado tanto como al típico viudo de alma.

—En realidad, he visto algún caso así antes —dijo Karin, y todos la miraron—. ¿Recuerdan a aquella mujer cuya alma gemela estaba en coma? Presentaba una glándula pineal así, con actividad reducida pero aún funcional.

—El poder del cerebro para engañarnos a nosotros mismos es impresionante —dijo Kabuto.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Significa eso que...? —Deidara no podía ni articular sus propios pensamientos. Todo en lo que siempre había creído se acababa de desvanecer en la nada. Eso explicaba tantas cosas.

Kabuto rió.

—Deberías ver como te ha cambiado la cara.

—Esto es inesperado —dijo el doctor Orochimaru—. Por tu reacción, deduzco que hay posibilidades de que tu alma gemela esté viva aún y sea incapaz de comunicarse contigo por alguna razón.

—Nunca lo he pensado, hm. Seriamente, quiero decir —dijo Deidara, una sonrisa formándose en su cara—. Pero...

—Aún no puede hablar de la impresión —dijo Kabuto.

—Dejemos que lo procese —dijo Karin—. Además, aún no estamos seguros sobre la causa. Sólo podemos conjeturar. Quizá sí que seas un caso aislado de viudo de alma.

—Lo sé —respondió Deidara—. Pero ahora hay esperanza.

Orochimaru asintió.

—Tómate un momento para digerir la noticia —dijo—. Te vendrá bien.

—¿Puedo quitarme esto ya? —preguntó Deidara, señalando al aparato que tenía en la cabeza—. Pesa.

Orochimaru estiró el brazo.

—Traelo aquí. Y recuerda no cantar victoria hasta que no tengamos el análisis completo.

Deidara le devolvió el aparato.

—Sí —dijo y se alejó de ellos.

Aquello abría tantas posibilidades que Deidara no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Su sonrisa se ampliaba a cada segundo y Deidara no podía esperar a contárselo a su madre, a Kurotsuchi y por alguna extraña razón, también a Tobi.

* * *

**Bueno, empiezo diciendo que siguen rotos los e-mails que avisan de mensajes privados, por lo que si no entro a la web y veo el numerito que ha subido, no me entero inmediatamente. :( Pero ya saben que si no respondo, es porque no lo he visto o porque realmente sólo tengo lunes, martes y un poco del miércoles para relajarme. El resto de días es trabajo - cena y caer dormida por ahí xD**

**Me hubiera gustado narrar el día entero, pero me gustaba mucho este corte. Como todo es "tema sensible" para Obito no se puede hablar con él jajaja. Creo que ya se está empezando a notar que con los demás es muy gruñón pero con Dei se esfuerza por limar asperezas. Esto se podría explicar con el propio efecto placebo de la sugestión, y puede que no sea nada que no le haya pasado antes a Obito con otra gente del País de la Tierra, solo que esta vez le da seguridad saber que es un viudo de alma y no puede ser su alma gemela.**

**A Kimimaro le he dado un contexto que no me ha dado tiempo de explicar pero no se si alguna vez se dará. Si no lo hace, ya lo pondré en las notas.**

**Sí, leí a Descartes para escribir este capi. :P Digamos que se tuvo la creencia de que la glándula pineal era un "tercer ojo" y en cuanto a Descartes, que ahí era donde residía el alma. Así que me dio el medio perfecto para darle un toque científico a algo "místico". También tiene muchas más funciones como producir neurotransmisores y regular los ciclos noche/día. De ahí que al romperse el vínculo algo se desajuste en el cerebro para siempre.**

**Los nombres de las ratas: Les iba a poner otros nombres. Al final no me pude resistir a la idea de Miki y Mini jajaj. Quería hacer otra cosa. No se si conocen esa historia de una gata japonesa llamada Tama que trabajaba en una estación de tren como jefa de estación y le pagaban en comida para gatos. Cuando Tama murió la reemplazaron por otra gata calico llamada Nitama (tama segunda), también está Santama (Tama tercera) y Yontama (Tama cuarta). Quería ponerles a las ratas un nombre así. Para indicar que no eran las primeras sno que había habido otras ratas antes que ellas, cuyo destino no fue muy bueno.**

**ImperfectaHumana. Ya te respondí el correo, el cual no vi a tiempo por lo arriba explicado T_T. Estaba justo por terminar este capi cuando lo leí. Magia! XD También me gusta hablar de Obito lisiado y cuando tengan más confianza, tal vez le presente a Dei "sus piernas". Precisamente me gusta mucho el Obidei por todo eso que dices ^^ y sí. Tengo pensada una escena así como esa que describes, no vendrá en el siguiente, y tal vez tampoco en el que le sigue pero está ahí en mi cabeza. Aww, pues me alegra que disfrutes lo que escribo! *_* No se si te refieres a escribir reviews o escribir historias. Si es reviews, no te preocupes porque se vea larga. Yo dejo reviews bastante largas, he intentado resumir pero no me sale porque me emociono kasdlksdfk y si es obidei, espero que algún día te animes a publicar. Otro abrazo sofocante por aquí, nunca mejor dicho, qué calor hace hoy jajaj.**

**Arekusa. Así es, con lo dramas que es Obito, lo imagino pidiendo a la gente que lo llame así porque ahora es una persona diferente etc etc. Sí que he escrito Obito sin querer y lo he tenido que cambiar corriendo al corregir jajaja. Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a Dei, y eso era lo que quería mostrar. Deidara no estaría ahí si lo hubiera superado realmente. Estaría haciendo arte y se habría quedado en Iwa. No está completo y nunca va a estarlo mientras no esté con su alma gemela. Y sobre lo último, confirmo que sí (aunque ya lo ha hecho Kabuto en el capi), los vínculos tienden a buscarse y atraerse. Obito vive a la que salta, pero con Dei se relaja porque ya lo ha descartado. Obito no quiere ser encontrado, aunque también me gustaría poner a prueba su voluntad.**

**Lybra, me entusiasma escribir a Orochi y le queda genial ese toque creeposo que también tiene en la serie xD Tampoco soy fan de él. En cualquier otra historia, me atraen mucho los personajes inteligentes y/o ingeniosos. Pero en Naruto no son queribles por mí. Orochimaru sí, no está mal, no me vuelve loca, a Kabuto lo detesto, y Shikamaru no es ni mi favorito del Team 10 (aunque no lo odio). Y bueno, es quien mejor se conserva en Boruto, ha incluso rejuvenecido y se insinúa en cierto punto que puede cambiar de sexo si quiere. De hecho tiene facciones más femeninas ahora. A Tobirama le caería bien Dei, y mal Obito XD A Obito le habría costado mucho manipular a Orochi. Directamente no tiene nada que a él le pueda interesar. Mas que quizá, ver como funciona ese juubi, por motivos científicos only. XD De hecho él al principio era enemigo de Akatsuki y si no lo hubiera matado Sasuke, seguro se habría ido por ahí a matar bijuu para que no pudieran sellarlos y tuvieran que esperar no sé, los años que tarda el bijuu en volver. Akatsuki no podía tenerlos vigilados a todos. Kishimoto lo debía quitar de ahí. xD ME dio risa lo de Obito dándole mal de ojo a Hidan. No quiero que el vínculo funcione tan fulminante, sino de forma más sutil. Es como, no sé, tener sexo, hay que calentar motores primero xD**

**Ugh, larga nota. Sorry. Gracias por leer y estar ahí. Cuidense!**


End file.
